PokeFalls
by PhantomCross19
Summary: In this world Pokemon only live in one spot a town called Gravity Falls. Read about, Dipper and Mabel as they and their Eevee's come to this town for summer break. In this town there are secret that can rock their worlds. See them unlock all of the town secret and make new Pokemon friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tourist Training

**Before I started this story I would like to say that this story will have Pokemon from Sword and Shield to Red and Green, but it won't have any of the special battle rules from X and Y to Sword and Shield. So don't ask for them, I also won't do anything special for the attacks and Pokedisk enters and unlike my other stories, the Pokemon will not have a nickname and no P.O.V's either. Now on with the story.**

"Ah, summer break…" Dipper Pines said as the scene changed for looking at the sun to a family having a Barbecue. The man said to the women. "You want cheese on that Hoh?"

"Sure, Hunk." The women said eat her food, as the children in the group played and then Dipper said. "A time leisure, recreation, and take her easy…" The scene then showed a sign that said "Welcome to Gravity Fall."

"Unless your me." Dipper said as he, his sister and their Pokemon crashed threw the sign on a golf cart. Well being chased by something in the woods. Mabel looked back and said. "It's getting closer!" The creature then growled and tried to grab them, but it miss them, as their Pokemon attack it with stars and shadow attacks. Then zooming in on the kid diver the golf cart. "My name is Dipper." He said, showing himself wearing summer clothes and vast. "The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel." He said, showing his sister wearing a starry night sweater with a cat on it, star earrings and was covering her mouth, trying not to puke. "The Pokemon helping us are our Eevee's and the one using Shadow Ball is my partner and the one using Swift is my sister partner." He said showing the two Eevee's attacking the creature with Swift and Shadow Balls. "You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror." The creature then tossed a tree in front of them. "Look out!" Madel said as they tried to dodge it. They then froze with fear in their face as Dipper said. "Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation. Let's rewind." The scene changed from Dipper, Mabel and their Pokemon, from the woods to they home. Dipper was the same and was playing a video game. Mabel did chang as she was wearing a shooting star sweater and was holding their pet cat. And their Eevee's were sleeping next to on another, behind them. "It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air." Dipper said as his parents took the thing's out of the twins hands, then gave them camping supplies and their Pokemon. Mabel got a rock climber bag, a sleeping bag and her Eevee was put on top of her head. Dipper got a duffel bag, a brown hat with a star on it and his Eevee was on his duffel bag. Their parents then gave all of them some sunscreen on the nose. "They shipped us up north to the only spot Pokemon seems to live at, a sleepy town called Gravity Fall, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods." The scene changes to show us a building with the words "Mystery Shank" on it. "And if you don't know about Pokemon, then I don't blame you. You see Pokemon around the world are so rare, that most people think they are made up by child. Only in Gravity Fall, you can find a lot of different kinds of Pokemon and it is also where are Eevee's came from." Inside Mabel and her Eevee were decorating their spot in the attic. After Mabel and Eevee finished putting up, Mabel said. "This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" As Mabel Eevee tried to get the splinters out, Dipper and his Eevee looked around. When they heard the sound of a goat and saw it was on Dipper's bed. "And there's a goat on my bed." Mabel and her Eevee then came over and Mabel said. "Hey, friend." The goat then tried to eat Mabel sweater and Mabel said. "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater." She then laughed, causing both Eevee's to smile. "My sister tended to look on the bright side of things." Dipper said as the scene changed to all of them outside. "Yay! Grass!" Mabel said as she and her Eevee were rolling down a hill. "But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings." Dipper said as he had a woodpecker on his head and his Eevee had a Pikipek on his head. Then a giant hand came out from behind them and grabbed them. Dipper screamed and then stopped when he heard someone laughing. "And then was our great-uncle Stan and is Pokemon parther Golurk. Those two." Dipper said as Golurk let them go and Stan was still laughing. He then started to choke and cough. "It was worth it." He said as he and Golurk went back to his house. "Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap. He called "The Mystery Shack". The real Mystery was why anyone came, well his Golurk was outside resting." Dipper said as Stan showed a group of people the Mystery Shack. Stan said to the group. Ladies and Gentlemen, behold, The Sascrotch." Stan pointed to a statue of bigfoot wearing underwear. The group of people were fastened by the Sascrotch. "And guess who had to work there." Dipper said as the scene changed, showing Dipper sweeping the floors, Mable and their Pokemon looking around. Dipper sighed and when Mabel tried to touch a giant eye. Stan then stopped her with his 8 ball cane and said. "No touching the merchandise!" The scene changed to a big man and his partner diving up to the Mystery Shack. "It looked like it was gonna be the same boring routine all summer, until one fateful day…" Dipper said as the scene changed to inside the Mystery Shack, as Mabel raised her head with the bobblehead Stan's and said looking at a boy. "He's looking at it. He's looking at it!" She was looking at a boy and his partner Yungoos opening a piece of paper. He said. "Do you like me? Yes, definitely, absolutely?" He was feeling his uneasy and looked around to see who wrote it. "I rigged it!" Mabel said to her Eevee, who was next to her feet. Dipper then said as he and his Eevee was cleaning the things on shelves. "Mabel I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "Crazy" part."

"What?!" Mabel said as she blew a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." Mabel said as she and her Eevee walked over to Dipper and his Eevee. Dipper rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" Flashback then happened showing Mabel try to get a date with a three guys and make them all freakout. After the flashback Mabel said to Dipper. "Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." She pointed to the door hoping for a handsome man, but it was their great-uncle Stan instead. "Oh, why?!" She said as her Eevee cuddled with her and well Dipper and his Eevee laughed. Dipper and his Eevee stopped laughing as Stan said. "All right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. "Not it!" Mabel and Dipper said at the same time. "Uh, also not it." Their handyman who was wearing a question mark shirt, Soos said as he and his partner Helioptile were putting up a new shelves. "Nobody asked you, Soos." Stan said to Soos. "I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos said as he ate some chocolate and gave Helioptile some chocolate. Stan turned his attention to Wendy, a teenager wear green lumberjack clothes, reading a magazine with her partner Cubchoo. "Wendy! I need you to put this sigh!"

"I would, but I-uhh-can't-reach it and Cubchoo is sleep, so he can't help me." She said to Stan as she and her partner didn't move a muscle. Stan said to everyone. "I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it eeny-meeny-miney-you." Stan pointed at Dipper and Dipper said. "Oh! What? Grunkle Stan, wherever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched." Stan pinched his nose and said. "Ahh, this again."

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE"." He then showed his mosquito bites, to Stan and Stan said. "That says "BEWARB"." Dipper got embarrassed and scratched his arm. "Look, kid, then whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend. Drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan said pointing at himself and then to a men laughing at one of Stan's bobbleheads. Stan then hand Dipper the sighs and said. "So quit being so paranoid!" Dipper sighed and said. "Fine, but can Golurk come with me?"

"No, he is sleeping and he hates it when someone wakes him up, at doesn't relate to a problem." Outside a teenager wearing a hood with a heart on it and Loudred were set up some speaks. "You ready Loudred?" The teen asked the Loudred. "LOUDRED!" It yelled as the speak made his voice even loader and it woke Golurk up. He went over to the spot the teen and the Loudred were at and use Flash Cannon on them. "What was that?" The teen said as he, the Loadred and speak were blasted away from the Mystery Shack. Inside no one knew what had just happened outside and Stan said. "Besides you have your own Pokemon, that all the protection you'll need." Dipper then left with his Eevee to put up the signs, not seeing Golurk and the creator he made with his Flash Cannon. In the forest as Dipper was putting up signs with Eevee holding the nails with his mouth. Dipper took a nail from Eevee and said as he was putting up another sign. "Ugh. Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say." After he took another nail from Eevee and was about to put up another sigh. He heard a metallic clank. Dipper stopped and hit the tree with his hammer and it made more clanking sounds. Dipper and Eevee both put their Hi supply down and Dipper opened the tree. Inside the tree was a very old metal box with two switches. Dipper looked around and then flipped the right one. It didn't do anything and then he tried the left one. It opened a metal box in the ground and it scared the goat that was on Dipper bed. "What the…?" Dipper said as he and Eevee went to the metal box in the ground. In the box was two books covered with dust and cobwebs. Dipper picked them up and gave one of them to Eevee. They both blow the dust and cobwebs off of them. The book Dipper was a brown book with a gold hand with 6 fingers and a 3 in the middle. The book Eevee was a red book with white lines going to a blue circle on back and looked high tech Dipper open the book he cleaned off first. It had a property of sign in it, but the name was gone and then Dipper read it out loud. "It's hard to believe it's been 6 years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon and the Pokemon living here." Dipper then went threw the page and said. "What is all this and where's the Pokemon?" Dipper then got close to the end of the book and said. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book along with the Poke-Journal, before he finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." Dipper closed the book and said to Eevee. "No one you can truth? Why would he write that and is that the Poke-Journal?" Eevee looked down and just as Dipper was about to open it. Mabel and her Eevee appeared from behind a fallen tree and said. "Hello! Eevee!" This freaked out Dipper and his Eevee. After Dipper and his Eevee calmed down, Mabel said. "Whatcha reading? Some nerd thing?"

"Uh-Uh-It's nothing." Dipper said hiding the book behind his back and Eevee hide the other on under him. ""Uh-Uh-It's nothing." What? Are you actually not gonna show me and Eevee?" Mabel said laughing at what her twin brother said. Dipper let his guard down and a goat was trying to eat the book in Dipper's hands. "Let's go somewhere private." Dipper said as his Eevee scared the goat away and Dipper picked up the other book. They all went to the Mystery Shack and talked in the living room. Dipper laughed and said showing Mabel the brown book. "Grukle Stan said. I was being paranoid, but according to this book Gravity Falls has this secret dark side and I think that this book hold information about Pokemon." He then put down the brown book and pick up the red book. "Then shut up and open it." Mabel said as she walked over to Dipper. Dipper tried to open it, but was having problems. Mable and the Eevee's came over to help him. With all of their power they forced the book open. After they opened it the book, they saw a screen in it and said. "Lock broken, emergency seal activated."

"What, just happen?" Mabel said as Dipper hand her the rest of the Poke-Journal. "I don't know let me check on it." He then opened the book and found a page on the Poke-Journal. "The Poke-Journal has all of the data on Pokemon and it shows the 18 type and all of the Pokemon I have I.D. and the Pokemon strong against and weak against. I have also learned that some of the creatures here can force a Pokemon to give them their them power. I have dube them Poke-Crossers, but with the danger of him around. No Pokemon is save, so I locked the Poke-journal away and if someone finds it and was able to force open it, the emergency seal would activate, keeping the information saved. Unfortunately it would still do its job, if someone point the camera at a Pokemon." Dipper said and then Mabel said. "I think this blue circle is the camera." She then point to their Eevee's on the living room chair and then words on the screen. Mabel than said out loud. "Pokemon I.D. Normal type, Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions. Strong against nothing. Weakness Fighting types."

"This journals are so cool and get this: after a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." Dipper said looking at the journal, when someone rang the doorbell. "Who's that?" Dipper said to Mabel and She said back. "Well, time to spill the beans." She then knocked over a can of beans. "This girl's got a date. Whoo. Whoo!" Mabel then laughed and fell onto the chair, Dipper then said. "Let me get this straight. In the half hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm irresistible!" Mabel said waving her arms around and then the doorbell rang again. "Coming." Mabel said as she and her Eevee were leaving the room. Dipper put the Pike-Journal away, so he could read the other journals and took a sit on the chair. Stan then came into the room and said to Dipper. "What you reading there slick?" Dipper then put the journal and pick up a magazine. "I was just catching up on "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine"?"

"That's a good issue." Stan said getting close to Dipper and his Eevee. As they started to read the magazine, Mabel said outside the living room. "Hey, family!" They all turned their heads to see Mabel, her Eevee and someone in black worn out clothes and a blake worn out hoddle. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" He turned to face everyone and he had some kind of red mark on his face. "Sup?" He said waving his hand. "Hey." Dipper said putting down then magazine. "How's it hanging?" Stan said pointing at the weird kid. Mabel crapped his arm and said. "We met at the Cemetery. He's really deep. Ooh! Little muscle there. What-What a surprise."

"So what's your name?" Dipper said as he and his Eevee go off of the living room chair. The kid started to panic and said. "uh...Normal...Man!"

"He means "Norman"." Mabel said getting closer to Norman. Dipper and Eevee got closer to him and Dipper said. "Are you bleeding, Norman?" The red stuff on his face started to fall onto the floor. "It's Jam." Mabel gasped and said. "Eevee and I love jam! Look at this!" She pointing between the two of them. Norman looked at Mabel and said. "So you wanna go hold hands or… Whatever?"

Oh! Oh, my goodness." Mabel said laughing and then she looked at her Eevee and said to Norman. "Can my Eevee come with us?"

"Sure." Mabel started to jump up and down with happiness and said to everyone else. "Don't wait up!" Mabel and her Eevee then left and Stan was too busy reading the magazine, that they didn't see Norman walking funny and crashing into things. Dipper and his Eevee notice it and Dipper said. "There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal…" The seine changed for Dipper and his Eevee from the living room to a second level of the Mystery Shack. Dipper read out loud to one of the journal pages. "Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes. These creatures are often mistaken for… Teenagers?!" The page showed a man with worn out clothes, a skeleton figure, and said "Undead" at the top of the page. "Beware Gravity Falls nefarious…" Dipper then gasped and saw Norman on the page. "...Zombie!" That word echoed few out the house and Stan heard it, but he thought that it was Cromby, not Zombie. His Eevee look out the window and then got his panthers attention. Dipper looked outside and saw Norman coming at a clam Mabel and a peaceful Eevee. "I like you." Mabel said as Norman got even closer. "Oh, no! Mabel! No! No, Mabel watch out!" Dipper said as he started to panic and his Eevee was about to fire a Shadow Ball at Norman, but then Norman gave Mabel a necklace made out of Daisies. "Daisies? You scallywag!" Mabel said given Norman a smile. Dipper and his Eevee calmed down and Dipper said to his Eevee. "Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Eevee jumped down to the ground and draw a number 2. He smiles and Dipper knew what he meant. Before Dipper could say anything back to Eevee, but jump at Soos said changing the lightbulbs in the room and Helioptile was holding the dead ones "It's a dilemma, to be sure. I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your Eevee in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's Boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper said as he and his Eevee got closer to Soos and his Helioptile. Soos thought for a moment on Mabel boyfriend and then said to Dipper. "How many brains did you see the guy eat?"

"Zero."

"Look, dud, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a Werewolf." Soos flashed back to when he last saw the mailman. He was eating lunch with Helioptile when he walked best them. He is a normal man, just had a lot of hair on his body. But Soos still thought he was a werewolf, so he and Helioptile backed away from him with their lunches. Back at the attic Soos said to Dipper pointing his screwdriver at him. "But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always Soos, your right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing a curse." Soos said with a serious look. Stan then yelled for Soos. "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Soos looked at Dipper and said. "I am needed elsewhere."

"Ok, but before you go can I scan your Pokemon to see what it is?"

"Sure." Dipper then point the Poke- Journal at Helioptile and his said. "Pokemon I.D. Normal and Electric Type, Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon. The frills on either side of it's head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. Strong against Water and Flying types. Weak against Fighting and Ground types. "

"Soos, where are you?!" Stan yelled for Soos and He and his Helioptile then walked backwards and left Dipper and his Eevee alone. Dipper grabbed the journals and said. "My sister and her Eevee could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence." Dipper and his Eevee spied on them for a will and every thing Norman did was zombie like, but Mable and her Eevee didn't notice his zombie actions. After spying on their last date and he said. "We've seen enough." He then went to his sister as she was getting ready for another date in their room. In the room Mabel was getting her hair ready for the date and her Eevee was finding something for her to wear. Dipper and his Eevee came into the room and Dipper said. "Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman." Mabel turn to face Dipper and said. "Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She then turned her face, to show Dipper and his Eevee a giant red mark. Dipper scream, think Norman did something to her. She laughed and said. "Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower." A few minutes earlier Mabel and her Eevee were outside and Mabel had just turned on the leaf blower. "Kissing practice." Mabel said as she put a picture of Norman on the leaf blower and tried to kiss it. Her Eevee tried to stop her, but it was too late. The leaf blower stuck in the picture and then Mabel mouth. Mabel scream and said to her Eevee. "Turn it off Eevee! Turn it off!" Back in the attic. "That was fun, right Eevee?" Her Eevee nodded no. Dipper and his Eevee rolled their eyes and Dipper said. "No! Mabel, listen. I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper then showed her the number 3 journal and she said with a gasp. "You don't think he might be a vampire? That would be awesome!"

"Guess again, sister." Dipper said as Dipper and his Eevee got closer to Mabel and her Eevee and opened the journal, but it wasn't the page he wanted to show them. The page said "Gnomes" not "Zombie" and Dipper said as his Eevee face palmed himself. "Oh, wait. I'm-Im sorry." He then flipped over to the right page. Mabel looked at it and said. "A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper."

"I'm not joking! It all adds up. The bleeding, the lmp. He never blinks! Haven't you two noticed that?"

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking."

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? "Trust no one"!"

"What about me and Eevee's, huh? What can't you trust us?" Her Eevee then gave her a star earrings and Mabel took it. "Mabel I trusted you and our Eevee's, but he's gonna eat your brain!" That last part he grabbed and shook her. Mabel removed Dippers arms of her and said. "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy." She then started to push Dipper out of the room." "Wait! But-But-But-" Dipper couldn't get the word rights and Mabel said, "And I'm not gonna let you ruin it. With one of your crazy conspiracies! Eevee keep an eye on them, so they do ruin my date." Her Eevee nodded and Mabel shut the door. Dipper looked at the Eevee's and said. "What am I gonna do?" His Eevee didn't do anything, but Mabel Eevee took him to the living room. He stayed there until it was five o'clock and the doorbell rang. "Coming." Mabel said came down from their room and was now wearing a sweater with stars and a cat on it. When she saw Norman, she said. "Hey, Norman. How do I look?"

"Shiny!"

"You always know what to say!" Mabel then wave goodbye to her Eevee as she left with Norman and they went into the woods. Dipper decided to open his camera and looked at the film. He then said to the Eevee's as they came up to him. "Soos is right. I don't have any real evidence." The film showed them doing games and them looking at the mountains views. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes, and-" Norman hand just fell off and he put it back on. "Wait! What?!" Dipper said as he and the Eevee's looked at the film again. It they zoomed in on that scene and it was like how they saw it. Dipper throw the camera away and the Eevee's jumped off the chair as Dipper fell back. He got up and said. "I was right! Oh, my god! Mabel in danger." They then all left the room and started to look for Stan. Outside Stan was showing a group of people his new exhibit a rock that looks like a face. Dipper and the Eevee's tried to get his attention, but the tourists were ask stubid questions about the rock. They then went to Golurk, who was sleeping and Dipper said. "Golurk wake up, we need your help to save Mabel." Golurk didn't move and Dipper and the Eevee's were starting to get frustrated. Dipper then open the Poke-Journal and said. "Maybe this could help us wake him up." It scan Golurk and Dipper said to the Eevees. "Pokemon I.D Ghost and Ground type, Golurk, The Automaton Pokemon. Golurk were created to protect people and Pokemon. They run on a mysterious energy. Strong against Psychic, Ghost, Fire, Electric Poison, Rock, and Steel types. Weak against Water, Grass, Dark, and Ghost type. Good to know, but how do I wake him up?" In the woods Mabel said to Norman. "Finally, we're alone."

"Yes...Alone." He said standing behind her. Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and the Eevee's had no luck waking Golurk up and then Dipper saw Wendy pull up. So they all run to Wendy saying her name. When they got their Dipper said to Wendy. "I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie." She smiled and hand him the keys. "Try not to hit any pedestrians." She said as she picked up her Cubchoo and left. Dipper got in the gold gart and was about to go save Mabel, but was stopped by Soos. He said to Dipper. "Dude, it's me, Soos. This is for the zombies." He hand Dipper and shovel. "Thanks." Dipper said as took in and put it in the back. "And this is in case you see a Pinata." He gave Dipper a bat and Dipper said with uncertainty. "Uh..Thanks?" Dipper then started to leave the Shack when Soos said. "Better safe than sorry!" In the wood Norman turned away from Mabel and said. "Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other. There's." He took a deep breath and said. "There's something I should tell you."

Oh, Norman! You can tell me anything!" Mabel said think that he was going to say that he was a vampire. "All right, just-just don't freak out, okay? Just-Just keep an open mind. Be cool." He then turned to face Mabel and removed his hoodle. Norman then show his true form to Mabel. Mabel was very surprised. He wasn't a vampire like she thought, or a zombie like Dipper thought. He was five Gnomes, two for the hands, two for the legs and Norman was the Gnome on top of them all. "Is this weird? Is this too weird? You need to sit down?" Mabel was still in shock, so Norman's head keep talking. "R-right. I'll explain. So, we're Gnomes, first off get that one of the ways. I'm Jeff." He pointed to himself. "And here we have Carson." He pointed to the Gnome holding the right hand. "Steve." He pointed to the Gnome holding the left hand. "Jason, and." He pointed to the Gnome being right leg. "I'm sorry, I always forget your name." He pointed to the Gnome being the left leg and he said. "Shmebulock." Jeff snapped his fingers and said. "Shmebulock. Yes!" Mabel finally sat down and wish her Eevee was here to comfort her, well Jeff was still talking. "Anyways, long story short, us Gnomes have been looking for a new queen. Right, guys?" They all then started to say queen over and over again. "Heh! So whaddya say?" Jeff then told the Gnomes to give her the ring. "Will you join us in holy matri-Gnome-y? Man I can't talk today." Mabel got up and gave them her answer. "Look… I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but I'm a girl and you're Gnomes and it's like "What?!" Yikes." The Gnomes looked at one another and Jeff said. "We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel." She smile think they took it well, but they didn't. "Because we're gonna kidnap you." The then all started to jump on Mabel and she screamed. "Don't worry Mabel we're gonna save you from that zombie." Dipper said as he dove the golf cart to Mabel location. "HELP!" Mabel screamed hoping someone would hear her and Dipper and the Eevee's did. "Hold on!" Dipper yell out to Mabel. Dipper then found Mabel in a cave and she was trying to get the Gnomes off of her. Jeff was standing on the side lines and said to the others. "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody. Just-ha, ha!-Okey, just get her arm there Steve." Stevee the bit her arm and Mabel said. "Let go of me." Her Eevee then jumped out of the golf cart and used Tackle on Steve. Mabel smile when she saw her and help her get rid of the Gnomes. One of the Gnomes land close to Dipper and his Eevee and started to vomit a rainbow. "What the heck is going on here!?" Dipper said getting the shovel from the back as one of the Gnome hast at him like a cat. Mabel then turned to Dipper and said. "Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She then started to punch them, and one of them grabbed her hair. "Hair! Hair!" Her Eevee then use Tackle on the one pulling on her hair. "Gnomes? Huh. I was way off." Dipper said as he got the journal out and his Eevee joined into the battle. He opened the journal to the Gnome page and read out loud. "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. "Weaknesses:" Unknown." Dipper then put the journal and saw Mabel and the Eevee's get tide to the ground. "Oh, come on!" Mabel said rolling her eyes. Dipper put the journal away and said walking over to Jeff. "Hey! Hey! Let go of my sister and our Pokemon!" Jeff turn to face Dipper and said. "Oh! Ha. Ha. Hey there! Un. ya know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding ya see? Your sister' not in danger, she just marrying all one thousand of us and become our Gnome queen for all eternity." He then turned to Mabel. "Isn't that right, honey?" Mabel then said. "You guys are butt-face!" And then a Gnome covered her mouth. Dipper then pointed the shovel at Jeff and said. "Give them back, right now, or else!" Jeff pointed at Dipper and said. "You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Dipper then pick Jeff up with the shovel and throw him over to some water. Dipper then used the shovel to cut Mabel and their Pokemon free. Dipper dropped the shovel and they all ran to the golf cart. Jeff got up and said point at the twins. "Their getting away with our queen! No, No, No!" After they put on their seat belt, they left and Jeff then grabbed a blue and white Pokemon from the water. "You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy. Gnomes of the forest… Assemble!" All of the gnomes came out of hiding and surrounded Jeff. Jeff put the Pokemon in his beard and he started to turn blue. The other Gnomes the started link up around Jeff and started to turn blue too. Then they all piled on Jeff and started to make something. Outside of the cave, Dipper was driving and Mabel said to him. "Hurry! Before they come after us!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. You see their little legs? Those suckers are tiny." He then stopped the golf cart when they heard a loud stomping in the distance. They turned around to see and giant blue monster made of Gnomes. Jeff was on the top with his arms crossed and said to the twins. "All right guys, attack them and get our queen back." The Gnomes then turn his left arm into a cannon and Mabel said. "Move! Move!" Dipper then started to drive again and the Gnomes cannon fire a bast of water at them. It missed, but it knocked the journals out of Dipper vest. "Oh no the journals!" Dipper said as Mabel caught both of them and they both opened. As they dived down the roar Mabel turned around with the journals and the Poke-Journal. The Poke-Journal then active. Mabel looked at it and said to Dipper. "Poke-Crosser detatived. Pokemon I.D. Water type, Wishiwashi the small fry Pokemon. Wishiwashi assemble in a formation to face against strong foes. It boasts a strength that earned it the name "Demon of the sea. Strong against Fire, Rock, and Ground types. Weak against Grass and Electric types. " As Dipper dogged the Gnomes water attacks, Mabel over lapped the two journals and the Poke-Journal add new information to the Journal page about Gnomes. Mabel read the new information. "Gnomes use the Pokemon Wishiwashi to make a giant version of themself and the leader control other Gnomes with his mind, if you are face this Poke-Crosser then get rid of the leader or find were the Wishiwashi is hiding and remove it from the Gnome, then the rest will stop and stcater."

"That it, we need to push Jeff off of them." Dipper said listing to Mabel as she read the information on the Gnomes and Wishiwashi. Jeff then launched Gnomes onto the golf cart. Dipper then looked at the Eevees and said. "Guy's can you get those Gnomes off of us and try to knock down Jeff?" They nodded and went up to the roof. "It's getting closer!" Mabel said as Jeff order some of the Gnomes to launch themselves onto the golf cart. Dipper and Mabel Eeves started to shoot the Gnomes away with Shadow Balls and Swift attacks, but they miss one of them and it attack Dipper face. "I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel said as she started to punch the Gnome and it just tiden it's hold on Dipper. She finally punched it off, but it took Dipper hat with it. "Thank's Mabel." Dipper said a little beat up. "Don't Mention it." Mabel said as the Gnomes grabbed a tree and throw it into the path of the twins. "Look out!" Mabel said as Dipper agmedley turn and then they crashed next to the Mystery Shack. The crash was loud and woke Golurk Golurk got there, he saw Dipper, Mabel, and their Eevee's facing a Gnome monster. Golurk got ready to attack when Dipper said. "Stay back man!" Dipper was looking for something to use as a weapon against the Gnomes, when Golurk came out and used Focus Punch. The twins and their Eevee's watch Golurk fight the Gnome off with punch attacks, well the Gnomes were using water cannons on Golurk. Glourk was getting more damage from water attacks then the Gnome from Golurk punches and Dipper looked around. "Where's Grunkle Stan? He could help Golurk!" Stan was inside the Mystery Shack showing people something that he called The World's Most Distracting Object. It distracted them and Stan, so he was no help at all. Outside, Golurk fell down to the ground and the Gnomes stepped over him. Jeff then said to the twin. "It's the end of the line, kids. Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Their Eevee's got ready to fight and Dipper was panicking, when Mabel said. "I gotta do it."

"What!?" Dipper said as he and the Eevee's looked at her. "Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Mabel Eevee then got infront of her trying to stop her. She looked at them and said. "Trust me." She then pushed her Eevee away and walked up to Jeff. Dipper and his Eevee tried to stop her and she said. "Dipper just this once...Trust me." They then all backed away from Her and she said to Jeff. "All right Jeff, I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" Jeff said as he came down from the giant. When he got down, he gave her a diamond ring and put it on her finger. Jeff then said about to walk back to the other Gnomes. "Now let's get you back into the forest, Honey!" But what Mabel said stopping Jeff. "You may now kiss the bride." Jeff turned around and said. "Well, uh. Don't mind if I do." He closed his eyes, so he didn't see Mabel turn on the leaf blower. When she pointed it at him, he tried to stop her with words, but it didn't work. Everyone was shocked at first, but Jeff told the other Gnomes with his mind to stop her, but he got sucked into the leaf blower. "That's for lying to me." As the Gnomes got closer to her, she incered to power and it pushed the Wishiwashi out of his beard, causing the other Gnomes to turn red and stop. "That's for breaking my heart!" Dipper and the Eevee's joined her and she said. "And this for messing with my brother and our Pokemon!" They then lined up the shot at the Gnomes and Mabel said to Dipper. "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three." Dipper said as their Pokemon also got ready to fire their attacks. "One. Two. Three." They fired Jeff and Dipper Eevee fire a Shadow ball and Mabel Eevee fire Swift at it. When it impacted the Gnomes they all scattered. Jeff said flying through the air. "I'll…get you back for this!" The twins then blew away then rest of the Gnomes like leafs. One of them throw got stuck in some trash and then a goat took him away. Golurk then got up, but didn't go back to his spot. After they were all gone Mabel put down the leaf blower and heard the Wishiwashi flaking around. Mabel found a bucket and filled it with water from the garden hose. She then put Wishiwashi in the water and it jumped up in happiness. Mabel looked over to Dipper and said. "Can I keep him?"

"You did save him from that Gnome, but I don't know if Stan will allow you to have another Pokemon, but if he said yes, and if Wishiwashi said yes, then yes it is." Mabel Eevee then walked over to Mabel and Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi then looked at Mabel and her Eevee and Mabel said. "Do you to hang out with us or do you what to go home?" Wishiwashi jump up once and Mabel said. "Is that a yes to hang out with us?" Wishiwashi nodded and Mabel and her Eevee smile at her new friend. Mabel then grabbed the bucket and they going into the inside the Mystery Shack. Mabel then said to Dipper. "Hey, Dipper, I um, I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Dipper face her and said. "Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there and you freed Wishiwashi from their control."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes."

"Look on the bright side, you got a new friend and maybe the next one will be a vampire." They all started to laugh and Mabel said. You're just saying that."

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper said as he and his Eevee open their arm for Mabel and her Eevee. She said as she put down the bucket. "Awkward sibling hug." They took the hug and they all gave them a two pat to the back. After their awkward sibling hug was done, Mabel picked up Wishiwashi and they both went inside. Wounce they got inside, Stan saw them and said. "Sheesh! You two get hit by a bus or something?" Mabel then got close to Stan and said. "Look I found a new friend his name is Wishiwashi, can we keep him?"

"Sure, but your the one taking care of it." Stan said looking at his money and not Mabel new Pokemon. Golurk than stock his fighter throw the window and got Stan's attention. Golurk point outside to were the battle was and then pointed to the kids. "Ok I get it, you can go now." Stan said to Golurk and he then left for his spot. Stan then said to the kids. "Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so how about each of you take one item from the gift shop on the house?"

"Really?" Mabel said putting down Wishiwashi. Dipper crossed his arms and said to Stan. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now take something." They all went looking around the gift shop and Dipper Eevee gave Dipper a hat with a pine tree on it. Dipper looked at a mirror in the shop and said. "That oughta do the trick, thanks Eevee." His Eevee smiled and Mabel Eevee dragged her to a box and pointed into the box. Mabel then said looking at her Eevee. "Thank you Eevee you always know what I want." She then pull out a grappling hook. Stan said as Dipper, his Eevee, Wishiwashi and he looked at her chosen. "Wouldn't you rather have a doll or something?" She then used the grappling hook and her Eevee nodded no for Mabel. "Fair enough." They then all went up for bed. Dipper was writing in the journal and Mabel was putting Wishiwashi in a clear glass bowl. Dipper than thought. "This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred Gnomes and save a Wishiwashi from them, side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back." Dipper then turn to see Mabel use her grappling hook on a toy tiger. Dipper then closed the book and his Eevee came onto the bed. "Hey, Mabel, can you get the light?" Mabel the aimed her grappling hook at the lanter and said. "I'm on it." She then shot it out the window. "It worked!" Mabel said retracting her grappling hook and getting into bed with her Eevee and her Wishiwashi, next to them. They all laughed and started to fall asleep. "Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?" Down stairs in the gift shop Stan unlocked a secret tunnel that lead to something underground and outside Golurk woke up and made his way to the totem pole. He then pulled the totem pole out and a secret tunnel was removed leading to the same spot that Stan was going to. They both looked around seeing if anyone was around, before going in to the pathways and sealing them up again.

**And done. Now before I go I would like to say a few things. Thing one, one of the twins Eevees will evolve soon, so until it will be his or her. Thing two only the twin we get more Pokemon, everyone else will get just one. It because the twins do more things than some of the characters, but the other charters Pokemon will evolve so don't think their gonna be how they were when you meet them. Thing three is about what happens when the twins get a new Pokemon. You see after the twins get a new Pokemon the next chapter will be about them getting use to have them around. Thing four, unlike my other stories attack won't be headlind, because the Pokemon will most attack without their trainers input, so expect a lot of he use lines in this story.**

**Goodbye, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Wishiwashi in the Mystery Shack

_**Before I start this story I would like to say about how I will update them all. The Persona stories will be up date in this order. 3, then 4, then 5 and back to start. And for PokeFalls it will be random, so don't think I have forgotten about it, but I will do it in the gasped between the Persona stories. P.S. This chapter is like a side quest in the story and will have little impact on the main quest in the story. Now on with the story.**_

The next day Dipper was breakfast with his Eevee at the dinner table, when Mabel walked into the room. "Morning Dipper!" Mabel said getting her twins attention. Dipper looked over to her and saw her barely holding Wishiwashi bowl and her Eevee helping her hold it. Dipper then said. "Do you need a hand?"

"No I got it." Mabel then put Wishiwashi bowl on the table, causing the water to splash on Dipper and his Eevee and ruining their breakfast. "Mabel why did you bring Wishiwashi from our room to the table?" Dipper said clean himself off and then his Eevee then shake off the water and it hit Dipper. Dipper looked at Eevee and Eevee smile, then walked away from the table. "I don't want Wishiwashi to be alone in that room. So I brought her down with us and I am going to carry her around we're ever I go."

"How do you know Wishiwashi a girl?" Dipper said to Mabel after he finished cleaning himself off. "The Poke-Journal can show the gender of a Pokemon in the bottom left corner."

"Oh cool, but you have a hard time getting Wishiwashi to the table. I don't think you can handle carrying her everywhere."

"Do I have an idea."

"What a ball that can hold Pokemon and it shrink and grow, so we could carry any number of them with Pokemon in them?" Mabel laughed and said. "No offense Dipper, but that's stupid. I was thinking we get a dolly and put the bowl on it?"

"Have about we look at the Journal." Dipper then opened the Journal and looked through the pages. And stopped on a page that said. "Water Crown." It showed a fish wearing a crown and having a water body. Dipper then read the page to Mabel. "During my time here in Gravity Falls, I discovered an idea I called the Water Crown. It has the power to give water type Pokemon or things that live in water, the ability to make a body out of water and can live on land."

"That sounds cool, where is it?" Mabel said and Dipper then skip to the end of the chapter about the Water Crown and read. "I have hidden it with in a tomb surrounded by heat stones." It also show a map to the location, so they knew what they were doing today. They grabbed Wishiwashi bowl and then started to leave.

They were so busy leaving that they didn't see Soos bring in some fish tanks into the Mystery Shack. After they followed the map to the tomb, they saw four rock surrounded by a pile of rocks in the center of waste land. "It should be in the middle of this stone pile." Dipper said looking at the map. "Then what are we waiting for let's go and get it." Mabel said walking to the rock pile. But after she crossed past the stones she started sweating like it was the hottest day in history. Dipper grab her and his hand started to dry up. He pulled her back and Wishiwashi blasted them with water. After they return to normal, Mabel said. "What happened?"

"The Journal said that it is surrounded by heat stones. It must be destroying all of the water around the crown. And we are made of water, so it will cause to dry out."

"So then how can we get the crown?" Mabel said and Dipper looked at Wishiwashi. He then had an idea. "I got it, Mabel will use Wishiwashi Water Gun to keep me wet as I get the crown."

"Ok." Mabel said as she and the Eevee's help her hold up Wishiwashi bowl. Dipper and Wishiwashi then got ready. Dipper then went to the tomb. Wishiwashi was keeping Dipper wet, so he was able to get to the tomb and inside was the crown, but it was warped in some kind of paper.

He then got back to the other and unravel the paper. The Water Crown was aqua blue and had five jewels on it and they were sapphire. Dipper then put the crown on Wishiwashi and she then jumped out of her bowl and landed on the ground with a water body. "Are you ok Wishiwashi?" Mabel said looking at Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi was moving her new body and then looked at Mabel. She smiled and nodded. "Good now let's get back to the Mystery Shack." They all started to walk back to the Mystery Shack, leaving Wishiwashi bowl behind, but Wishiwashi was the last one to leave. Because she stopped for a moment and her eyes turned red, but the moment passed and her eyes returned to normal. Mabel did notice this and went back to her. "Are you really ok?" Wishiwashi nodded and went back to the Mystery Shack.

Once they got close to the Mystery Shack Dipper tripped on a rock and the Journal fell out of his visit pocket. It opened to the Water Crown pages and was a part of the chapter Dipper didn't read. Dipper looked at it and said out loud. "However, I have learned that the crown is cursed. If anyone put it on a water type Pokemon or a thing that lives in the water, then the crown will take over the mind of the thing wearing the thing. To know if they are under its control their eyes will turn red and they will have the desire to take over the world."

"WHAT?!" Mabel screamed as she came over to Dipper a pick up the Journal. She then read it over and over hoping Dipper read it wrong. But he didn't, Wishiwashi faint and when she got up her eyes were red. Dipper then got up and saw Wishiwashi ready to attack them. Dipper then pushed Mabel down as Wishiwashi attacked them. She then started to carve words into the Mystery Shack and it said. "I calm this build for my Empire!" Mabel then looked at Dipper and said. "Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I should have read the whole chapter. But there has to be a way to get it off of her." Dipper said finding his place in the Journal. He found it and read. "After learning this I tried to stop it and I found a way. If you put heat stones on the crown, then it can be removed it from the host. Mabel, if we go back to the tomb where we found it then we can save Wishiwashi." Wishiwashi then blasted them with a water and Mabel said. "How?"

"If we bring Wishiwashi back to the tomb or if we break one of the stones and take a piece of it, then we can save Wishiwashi."

"Ok, I'll try to bring her over to the tomb, will you and our Eevee's try to get a piece of that rock."

"Mabel wait!?" Dipper said as Mabel jump from cover and started to run around. Dipper and the Eevee's then ran back to the tomb. Mabel saw them leave and waited for a few minutes and then run back to the tomb herself.

Wishiwashi keep firing water at Mabel, as she ran back to the tomb. When she got there, she saw Dipper and the Eevee's trying to get a piece off of the top of the rock. But they were not having any luck getting a piece. She was so focused on Dipper and the Eevee's that she didn't see Wishiwashi was behind her. Wishiwashi then pushed her to the ground and then shoot Dipper and the Eevee's off the rock and they landed in a tree nearby. Mabel then was pinned onto the ground, by Wishiwashi water foot.

She looked up at Wishiwashi and said. "Please stop Wishiwashi. I know we haven known each other long, but I know that you are not like this." Wishiwashi didn't acted differently. She just turned arm into a big cannon and aimed it at her. "Please Wishiwashi, Jeff had you under his control and I don't know how long it was, so please don't let this crown control you now. We're friends and friends don't control friends." Wishiwashi was about to fire, when her eyes turned blue again. She then turned her cannon to heat stones and fired at it, cause it to lose some pieces at the bottom. Wishiwashi eyes were turning blue and red as she was trying to regain control from the crown. In the tree Dipper and the Eevee's were confused and her Eevee's snapped out of it and saw what was going on. She jumped out of the tree causing it to shake Dipper and his Eevee free from the tree.

She then tried to grab a heat stone, but it was so hot that she couldn't pick it up. She then kick it at the crown and she missed it, but it landed next to Mabel. Wishiwashi was starting to lose control again, but Mabel grabbed the stone, ignoring the burning sensation and put it on the Water Crown. Wishiwashi was able to gain full control and remove the crown. Her water body then started to disappear. Dipper and Eevee regained their poseur and pushed Wishiwashi bowl to catch Wishiwashi as she fell to the ground. Mabel then kick the crown to the edge of the ring.

Mabel then got closer to Wishiwashi and said. "Wishiwashi are you ok?" Wishiwashi jumped up showing her that she was ok, but then she saw Mabel hand and started to shoot her hand with a low stream of water. She smiled and said. "I'm fine, but thanks Wishiwashi." Dipper then frowned and said. "I'm sorry Mabel and you to Wishiwashi. I should have read the whole chapter, before I we found it."

"It wasn't just your fault, I was so excited to go on an adventure with you and our Pokemon. That I didn't ask questions about it, but Wishiwashi is fine now and the crown is defeated." Something then grab Wishiwashi bowl and was dragging her away. Mabel, Dipper and their Eevee's grab the bowl and Mabel saw what was pulling it Wishiwashi bowl. It was the Water Crown trying to take Wishiwashi again. Dipper then saw the stones in it's weakened state, the spot the crown was and said to Eevee. "Eevee is Shadow Ball on that stone." His Eevee nodded and fired a Shadow Ball at the stone. The stone was already weakened by Wishiwashi water attack, so when Eevee Shadow Ball hit it. It started to fall down on top of the crown, causing it to be destroyed. They all looked at were the crown was and Mabel said. "You want to go home now?"

"Yeah." Dipper said as they all went back to the Mystery Shack. When they got their Soos was looking for them. "Dudes, their you are, I have been looking for you guys. Where have you been?"

"On a Pokemon adventures, what do you need?" Dipper said and Soos then grabbed Wishiwashi bowl and said. "I know you just got Wishiwashi and one day I was cleaning the Mystery Shack. I learn of a pile system that wasn't used, so I got you some fish tanks and a dolly so you can bring Wishiwashi wherever you need to go." Soos then put Wishiwashi bowl under a pile and Wishiwashi went into the Mystery Shack. Soos then showed everyone were the fish tanks. One was in the dining room, one in the living room and on in their room. "Thank you Soos, you answer." Mabel said as she was thinking about what to add to the fish tanks. "No problem dudes, enjoy your day." Soos then left and Dipper said. "Do you need help make things for Wishiwashi fish tanks?"

"Yes" Dipper and his Eevee then smiled and help Mabel and her Eevee make things for Wishiwashi fish tanks the rest of the night and laughing all the way.

**Goodbye, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Legendary Gobblewonker

The next day in the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were having breakfast with their Pokemon. Inside Mabel said to Dipper holding a syrup bottle. "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Dipper then said holding another syrup bottle. "I'm always ready!"

"Then you know what this means!"

"Syrup race!" They both said pouring the syrup into their mouths. Dipper and Mabel started their race and their Pokemon watched them. Mabel won and started to cough. Wishiwashi then jumped up from her dining room fish tank and shot water into her mouth. "Thanks Wishiwashi." Mabel said coming over to Wishowashi. Dipper then looked down at the Newspaper and said to Mabel. "Ho. Ho. No way! Hey, Mabel check this out." He showed her the Newspaper and said what she saw. "Human-sized hamster ball? (gasps) I'm human-sized!"

"No, no Mabel. This." He points to the monster photo contest. "We see weirder stuff than this every day. We didn't get any photos of those Gnomes or of the Crown, did we?"

"Nope, just memories and this bread hair from the Gmones." She said and then pulled out some of the bread hair of nowhere. She move it close to Dipper and his Eevee and they backed away. "Why did you save that?" Mabel didn't know why and Stan then came into the room and said to the twins and their Pokemon. "Good morning knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?" They had no idea what was going on, so Dipper said. "Happy Anniversary?" Mabel then said. "Mazel Tov!" They both were wrong and Stan said. "It's family fun day, genius! We're cutting off work and having one of those ya know, bonding-type deals." Dipper then put down the Newspaper down and said. "Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" The last time they did family bonding was before Dipper and his Eevee found the Journals. Stan was make the twins and their Eevee's help make fake money. Stan was looking at one of the fake dollars and said. "You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" The cops then came to the Mystery Shack and took them to County Jail. Mabel still shivering when she thinks of it and Stan said. "All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now, who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" They cheered, but Dipper realized what he said. "Wait, what?" Dipper said as he, Mabel and their Eevee's were then blindfolded and after Wishiwashi went to his bowl on the dolley, was covered with a tarp and Stan put them all in the car. On the road, Stan was driving very poorly. Dipper was very scared and was holding onto his Eevee. He then said. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

"Wow. I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers." Mabel said touching her Eevee. Stan then made the car jump and spilt some of Wishiwashi water out. Dipper then said to Stan. "Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Ha. Ha! Nah, but with these cataracts, I might as well be." Stan then looked head and squinted his eyes. "What is that a woodpecker?" It wasn't, it was a turn sign, but Stan didn't turn. So they went crashed through the wood. After they got out of the wood, Stan then said. "Okay, okay, open them up." Dipper and Mabel and their Pokemon removed their blindfolds. Stan showed them a sight that said "Fishing Season Opening Day." and he said to the twins. "Ta-da! It's fishing season!"

"Fishing?" Mabel said as she and Dipper were confused. Dipper then said to Stan. "What are you playing at, old man?"

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" On the lake everyone was out bonding with their family in their own ways. "That's some quality family bonding!" Stan said looking at the lake. Will Mabel was getting Wishiwashi out of the car. Dipper said to Stan. "Uncle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?"

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the Lodge won't go with me. They don't like or trust me. And Golurk can't swim, so he hates coming to the lake." Mabel then meet up with Dipper again said. "I think he actually wants to fish with us."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan the then pulled out some fishing hats and gave the to Dipper and Mabel. Pines family fishing hats. That's hand-stitching, ya know." Dipper hat said Dippy not Dipper and Mabel hat said Mabel but it stitching was not great. "It just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?!" Dipper said as he and Mabel didn't want to do it. "I brought the joke book." That scared them. "No. No!" Dipper said as Wishiwashi tried to destroy it with water. "Hey quit it." Stan said putting the book away. Mabel looked over to Dipper and said. "There has to be a way out of this."

"I seen it! I seen it again!" A man with worn out clothes and a long white bread on the dock said as he ran to land and pushing everyone and everything out of the way. He grabbed one of the fisherman and said. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before he scrapdoodles away!" He then started to do a jig. Mabel and Dipper and their Pokemon came over and Mabel said. "Aw, he's doing a happy jig."

"No! It's a jig of grave danger!" He said grabbing Mabel. Then a man from the lake fishing shop came out and said to the man. "Hey! Hey! Now, what did I tell you about scaring my customers? Starmie get my dad out of here." A Starmie rise up from the lake and used water gun on his panthers dad. Dipper then pulled out the Poke-Journal and said. "Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. The center section is named the core. I think it is communicating when it glows in seven colors."

"But I got proof this time, by gummity! It with Trubbish." Everyone followed him and at the edge of the dock were at trash bag was wait. It turned and faced everyone come and waved hello. Dipper point the Poke-Journal at it and said. "Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. If a young Pokemon or child breathes in the toxic gas that Trubbish belches out, it could be a life-threatening situation." Mabel, Dipper and their Pokemon then stepped away from Trubbish. The old man and Trubbish pointed at a wrecked ship and said. "Behold! It's Gobbledywonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-rafe, and wrinkly skin like-" He pointed at Stan. "Like this gentleman right here." Stan wasn't paying attention. "It chopped my boat up to smithereens! It shim-shamed over to Scuttlebutt island" He then point to a creepy island in the lake. "Ya gotta believe me!" The old man said trying to bring his son over to his side, but his son pulled away from him and some police said. "Attention, all units. We got ourselves a crazy old man." Every bystander then laughed at him and his son was embarrassed at what his father just did. He and his Trubbish then left in shame and Stan said. "Well, that happen. Now, let's untie this boat and get out that lake!" Stan then stepped into a boat he call the Stan'o War and it was a piece of junk. Dipper then turned to Mabel as she was putting Wishiwashi into the lake. "Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?"

"Aw, donkey spittle!"

"The other thing-about the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we could spit the prize fifty-fifty."

"That's two fifties!"

"Imagine what you could do with five hundred dollars!" She was. In Mabel fantasy, she was in the Mystery Shack and she and her Eevee were in hamster balls and her Wishiwashi had waters in her hamster balls. Mabel said to a hamster in a hamster ball. "Not so high and mighty anymore." The hamster bowed his head in shame and then Mabel and her Pokemon rolled out of the Mystery Shack. She then talked to two brightly color guys. "Hey, boys. You can look… but you can't touch." As she and her Pokemon rolled away, the guys looked at one another and said at the same time. "Awesome!" Back in reality, Dipper and their Pokemon were trying to wake Mabel up. After they did, Mabel said to Dipper. "Dipper, Eevee's, Wishiwashi, I am one million percent onboard with this!" Dipper the turn to face Stan in the boat. "Grunkle Stan! Change of plans! We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt island, and we are gonna find that Gobblewonker."

They then both started to say "Monster Hunt" and then the old man from earlier came back and joined them, but he left after they gave him a weird look. They then heard a horn and saw Soos and Helioptile on a new boat called the S.S. Cool Dude. Soos then said to the twins and the Pokemon. "You dudes say something about a Monster hunt?"

"Soos." Mabel said and Soos said. "What's up, hambone?" She then gave him a handshake. "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got steering wheel chains-normal boat stuff."

"Alright let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your great uncle Stan!" They looked at Soos, then they looked at Stan and then they looked at the island. "So, whaddya say?" Stan said and the Twin made their choice. They chose Soos and the monster hunt, over Stan and fishing. After they got their stuff for the monster hunt Dipper said to Mabel, Soos and the Pokemon. "All right, if we want to win this contest, we've gotta do it right. Think. What the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"You're a side character and you die in the first five minutes of the movie." Soos said and then he had a thought. "Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?" As Helioptile then calmed his partner down, Dipper said. "No, no, no- Camera trouble. Say Bigfoot show up. Soos, be Bigfoot." Soos then did a Bigfoot pose and Dipper said. "There he is! Bigfoot! Uh-oh! No camera! Oh, wait! Here's one! Aw, no film! You see what I'm doing here?" They got the point. "That's why I bought 21 disposable cameras. Two on my ankle, there in my jacket, four for each of you, one for our Pokemon, three extras in this bag and one under my hat. There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay, everybody, let's test our cameras out." Soos then use his camrea, but it was backwards and he threw it into the lake. "You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have 20." Then a bird and a Wingull can close to Mabel and Wishiwashi. "Ahh! Birds!" She said as she and Wishiwashi there their cameras at them, but they missed and their cameras fell into the lake. "18. Okay, guys, I repeat, don't lose your cameras." Soos misheard that. "Wait. Lose the cameras?"

"Don't!" Dipper said losing his temper. "Dude, Helioptile threw his away and I threw two more away." He then pointed at the water showing three cameras in the water. "15! All right, we still have 15 camera-" Dipper then slammed his hand on a box, but it had a camera on it and he broke it. "14. We have 14 cameras." Dipper's Eevee then face palmed himself and Mabel said to Dipper as she was about to throw another camera into the water.. "So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?"

"No! No. Okay. You and your Pokemon will be on look out. Soos and Helioptile can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain with Eevee."

"Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh? Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain with my Pokemon?"

"There's no such thing as co-captain." Dipper said to Mabel. She and her Eevee then throw their cameras overboard, so Dipper changed his mind. "Okay, fine! You can be co-captain!"

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos said to the twins and Mabel said to Soos. "As co-captain, I authorize that request."

"Well as first co-captain, our #1 order of business is to lure the monster out with this." Dipper said pointing to a barrier of fish food Soos was standing next to. Soos then asked the twins a question. "Permission to taste some?" They thought for a second and they said. "Granted."

"Permission co-granted."

"Permission associate co-granted." Soos said as he tasted the fish food. Helioptile tried to stop him, but it was too late. Soos at a piece of it and didn't like it. As Helioptile got Soos some soda to help get rid of the tasted. The twins and their Pokemon were laughing at Soos silliness. Stan was on the lake to and he could hear his niece and nephew having fun with Soos. "Traitors! I'll find my own fishing buddies." Stan looked around and saw a couple. "There's my new pals!" On the other boat a guy was trying to proposed to his girlfriend, but Stan interpreted him before the guy could ask the question and they left him. On Soos boat, they were almost at the island. Mabel was also playing with a Pelican, like he was a dummy. Dipper then stopped her. "Mabel, leave that thing alone."

"Aw, I don't mind none!" Mabel said using the Pelican. Mabel then tried to do the water trick, but it didn't work. She choked and coughed scaring the Pelican a way. "Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" Dipper said to Mabel and she said. "Look out!" She then threw a volleyball at Dipper. " But seriously, I'm on it." The then crash on the land. "See? We're here. I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come! Wishiwashi stay with the boat, well be back soon." Mabel said as everyone got off the boat. Dipper and his Eevee lead the way into the island. Soos, Mabel and their Pokemon stop after finding a sigh of the islands name. "Dude, check it out?" Soos then covered "Scuttle" in "Scuttlebutt". "Butt island."

"Soos, you rapscallion!" Mabel said as their Pokemon laugh, but not Dippers. Dipper look scared and Eevee in battle mode. "Hey, why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?"

Yeah, right I'm not-" Dipper said crossing his arms and dropping the lantern, but Mabel said. "Yeah, you are!" Mabel and her Eevee then started to thoughts Dipper and his Eevee. Then they heard a loud growl and Soos said. "Dude did you guys hear that?"

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" Mabel said to Soos and he said to Mabel. "No, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises." Mabel and her Eevee put their ear to Soos stomach and heard whale noises. "Wow! So majestic!" A possum then came by and took the lantern. "Our lantern. Ahh! I can't see anything!" Soos then ask the twins a question. "Dude, I don't know man maybe this isn't worth it."

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" Dipper said entering his fantasy. In his fantasy Dipper was dressed like Indianan Johns, without the wipe and his Eevee was holding books and had reading glasses on. They were also on a tv show. "Tonight, we're here with adventure-seekers Dipper Pines and his partners, Eevee the smarties Pokemon in the world. The team that bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker. Tell me, Dipper and Eevee, what's the secret to your success?"

"Well, we run away from nothing… Nothing except for when we ran away from my annoying Grunkle Stan, who we ditched in order to pursue that lake monster."

"How right you were to do so. He looked like a real piece of work. I don't often do this, but I feel the need to give you two an award." They then did a photo shoot, when something crashed through the wall. "Charle!" They all turn to see that it was Mabel and her Pokemon, still in their hamster balls. Mabel clothes were dirty and she hadn't had a bath in a long time. Her Eevee fur was just as bad as how Mabel looked, but Wishiwashi had it bad. Her hamster ball water was green and mold started to grow on the inside. "Why won't you interview us?!" Dipper, his Eevee and the man then ran away from Mabel and her Pokemon, as started to crash into everything between her and them. Back in reality, Dipper and Mabel both had small on their face, even if that was a bad fantasy ending. But it pumped them up and then went deeper into the island with their Pokemon. Soos looked around and was feeling unease. "All right, dudes, I'm coming!" Soos said as he and Helioptile catching up to the twin's and their Pokemon. After Soos caught up to them, he started making beat-box sounds and Mabel started rapping. "My name is Mable it rhymes with "Table". It also rhymes with "Glabe". It also rhymes with "Schmable"."

"Dude, we should be writing this down." Soos said looking at Helioptile and Helioptile was writing it down. Dipper stopped and the other, but the sudden stop causes Helioptile to drop the paper into a puddle of water. "Guys! Guys, guys. You hear something?" He said and they all heard a deep growl. They then heard birds cawing and saw were they where. Dipper then said with joy. "This is it. This is it!" Mabel was awe struck, but Soos was frozen with fear and all of their Pokemon were getting into battle mode. As Dipper and Mabel move closer to where the birds were Soos picked up a stick that was already sharpened and joined the Pokemon ready to battle as they followed Dipper and Mabel. Soos and the Pokemon then went ahead of the Dipper and Mabel, as they all entered the fog. After they exit the fog they saw it and hid behind a log. "Everyone… Get your cameras ready." Dipper said to the others and they got ready. "Ready?" They nodded. "Go!" Dipper said and they all jumped from behind the log and started taking pictures of a wrecked boat that looked like a monster. And beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel were in it. They all were playing and hugging one another. "Aw they look so cute. What are they?" Mabel said dropping her camera into the water, then grabbed the Poke-Journal from Dipper and said. "Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokemon. It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down it's front teeth. It nests along water. Bibarel, the Beaver Pokemon. It busily makes its nest with stacks of branches and root it has cut up with its sharp incisors."

"But-But what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise." Dipper said and they heard the noise again. It was a beaver and a Bidoof playing with an old chainsaw and it made the noise. "Sweet! Beaver and Bidoof with a chainsaw." Soos said as he started to take pictures of beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel when Dipper said. "Maybe that old guy was crazy after all."

"He did use the word "Scrapdoodle"." Mabel said as they both felt disappointment. On the lake Stan was trying to make new fishing buddy, so he was talking to a kid and his parents didn't like it, so he runs away before they called the lake police.

On the island, Soos was taking pictures of the beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel like a photo shoot. Mabel and her Eevee were look at Dipper sitting on a rock and his Eevee on his head. "What are we gonna say to Grunkie Stan? We ditched him over nothing." Dipper said throwing a rock into the water. Then a low booming sound came from under the water. "Hey, guys do you feel, that?" Then the rock Dipper and his Eevee were sitting one went underwater and caused Eevee to lose his camera. Mabel, Soos and their Pokemon help Dipper and his Eevee out of the water. After they pulled him up, they all saw the Gobblewonker.

Dipper then took pictures of the Gobblewonker, but Mabel and Soos backed away and their Pokemon got ready to fight. Dipper the turned around and saw how everyone was acting. "What's wrong with you guys?" Dipper said not noticing the Gobblewonker rising behind him. "It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point and shoot, like this." He then turned around again and saw the Gobblewonker behind him. It roared, scaring Mabel and Soos away with their Pokemon following them. Dipper was frozen in fear and dropped his camera. His Eevee then fired a Shadow Ball at the Gobblewonker, causing it to flinch and giving the time Dipper need to start running with his Eevee.

After the Gobblewonker regained his composure, it got up onto the island and started to chase them. As it was chasing them, trees started to fall and one of them almost hit Mabel and her Eevee, but Dipper and his Eevee pushed them out of the way and after they caught up to Soos. Soos said painking. "Get back to the boat! HURRY!" The Gobblewonker then was about to bite Mabel, but her Eevee you Iron Tail on it closing it mouth before I could get Mabel. Dipper pulled out another one of his cameras and started to take pictures again, but he tripped on a stick and dropped the camera. "The picture!" Dipper said as he stop, but his Eevee then Headbutt on Dipper and pushed him to the ground and with Helioptile dragged him to the boat.

After they caught up to Mabel, her Eevee and Soos. Soos said think it would make Dipper happy. "Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel, dude."

"Why would that make me feel better?!" Dipper said and saw the Gobblewonker open his mouth with something in its throat. It then fired a Sludge Bomb at that land behind them all. But the impact was so powerful that it launched all of them into the air. On the beach with Wishiwashi was making a sandcastle when she heard something. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. She then looked up and saw Dipper, his Eevee, Soos, Helioptile, and most importantly, Mabel and her Eevee falling down from the sky. Wishiwashi then shot a water blast at Mabel and her Eevee, cause then to fall down a little slower. Dipper, His Eevee, Soos, and Helioptile then crashed into Wishiwashi sandcastle. Everyone then jump onto the boat and Soos said push the boat back onto the lack. "Let's get out of here, dudes!" They started to leave the island, but the Gobblewonker was still following them, but stop at the edge of the island. Dipper took this changes and pulled out his second to last camera. But it had a cracked len, so Dipper said to Soos. "Soos, get a photo!" Soos was holding all of the camera they had left and was using them to attack the Gobblewonker, but they all just hit the water, not the Gobblewonker. Dipper then yelled at Soos, "What are you doing?!"

"I still got one left. Don't worry, dude. Here" Soos than throw Dipper his last camera and it it the wall instead. The Gobblewonker then jump into the water and started to chase them again. Soos then turned them around and started turning up the engines to the max. As they were being chased, Stan was on the lake and saw a family that was doing thinks he was hoping to do with Mabel and Dipper, that made him mad and then Soos boat pass him and the Gobblewonker causes a tidal wave, that made Stan wet. He then threw his hat onto the boat and sighed in sadness. Back to the chase, Soos wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he didn't see the wreck ship with the beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel until it was two late. They crashed through the ship and the beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel. Attacked themslef to Soos ship. The beavers and Bidoof were happy to have something new to chew, but the Bibarel were made that they lost their home. With Bibarel attacking their Pokemon, Mabel, Dipper and Soos were forced to get the beavers and Bidoof of the boat and himself. One of beavers then attached itself to Soos face, so after Mabel got rid of her beavers and grabbed the wheel. Then after Dipper, Soos and their Pokemon got rid of the beavers, Bidoof and Bibarel. Mabel drove them were the town was fishing. The Gobblewonker then driven under the water, so no one saw it as it chased them, but he did knock everyone into the water. The Gobblewonker then rises up from the water and fired a Hyper Beam at them. It miss the body of the boat, but it destroyed to top of the ship and wrecked a little of the boat. "Look up." Mabel said forgetting she was driving. They were heading at two guys on a boats and and they were carrying a giant glass window. They then crash through the glass window and now were going into a cannon. "Where do I go?!" Mabel said to Dipper. He then looked around and saw there was nowhere to go and then he looked at his Journal and said to Mabel. "Go to the Falls! I think there might be A cave behind there!"

"Might" Be?!" It didn't matter. It was either face the Gobblewonker or drive thru the waterfall and hope there was a cave. They chose the cave, but the cover their eyes in fear. There was a cave pass the waterfall and they crash land inside of it. The Gobblewonker then followed them into the cave, but it got stuck. "It's stuck!" Mabel said out loud, then Dipper cheered and realized that this was the perfect photo opportunity. They then run up to the highest point in the cave and Dipper got ready to take a picture of the Gobblewonker, but couldn't find a camera. Mabel then removed his hat and his last camera was under it.m He then started taking pictures with a big smile on his face. Mabel then said to Dipper. "Did you get a good one?"

"They're all good ones!" Dipper said as he and his Eevee gave Mabel and her Eevee a high five for a job done. Then a stalagmite hit the Gobblewonker head and they heard electrical cracking. The Gobblewonker wasn't moving anymore and Dipper said. "What the-?" He walk and got on the Gobblewonker. "What's wrong?" Mabel said as Dipper started to climb up it's body. Soos then said. "Be careful, dude!"

"I've got this hold on!" Dipper then went on the other side of the body and found a door on top of it. "Hey guy come check this out!" Dipper said, then everyone, but Mabel Wishiwashi. Dipper then opened the door and inside was the old men inside and his Trubbish that was shooting the attacks at them. The old men then notice the kid looking at him and Dipper said to him. "Wha-YOU? You made this? Wha-why?"

"Well, I- I, uh- I just wanted attention!"

"I still don't understand." Dipper said and the old man thought he meant something else. "Well, first I just Hootenanny up A bio-mechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick shift with my bread." Mabel than said what Dipper meant to said. "Okay, yeah, but WHY did you do it?"

"Well, when you get to be an old Fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months." In a flashback, the old man and Trubbish were trying to play catch with his son and his Starmie, but they close the window shades. "So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a 15-ton aquatic robot." The old men then started to build his Gobblewonker robot and laughing like a crazy man. "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the lengths us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." Dipper and Mabel then felt guilty and pulled out the fishing hates that Stan made for them. And even if they were not good, their Grunkle made it for them and now they understand that they chose the wrong path, back at the dock. Soos then said what just popped into his head. "Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two." Soos laughed a little and all of the Pokemon then Trubbish looked at him. "Sorry, it just, like, boom, just popped into my head here."

"So… did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel said to the old man and his said, pulling out a slideshow of his robots. "No, sir, I got to work straight on the robot. I made a lot of robots in my day. Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal Pterodactyl-torn, or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed n 80-ton shame-bot that exploded the entire downtown area!" He the started laughing like crazy and he then said. "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" He then went back into his Gobblewonker and the last thing they heard from the old man was. "Trubbish, do you have a screwdriver?" They then got off the Gobblewonker and Dipper said. "Well, so much for the photo contest."

"We still have one roll of film left." Mable said to Dipper and he said to her. "What do you want to do with it?" Mabel had a good idea, she just hope it just wasn't too late. On the lake Stan was sad on how today turned out and was going back to the dock. "Hey! Over here!" Stan heard Dipper yell and saw Dipper, Mable, their Eevee's, Wishiwashi, Soos and Helioptile came up to him in want was left of Soos boat. Dipper the took a picture and Stan said to them. "What the- Kids? I thought you two were off playing spin the bottle with Soos."

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur." Dipper started the sorry and Mabel end it. "But we realized the only dinosaur we want to hang out with is right here."

"Save your sympathy! I been having a great time without you. Making friends, talking to my reflection. I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun." He show the twins his ankle bracelet. "So I guess there isn't room in that boat for six more?" Stan thought about it and saw the twins put on the hates he made for them. He then realized that they really meet what they were saying. "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Realizing that everything was fine now they all got onto the ship as Soos boat sank. "Five bucks say you can't do it." Dipper said challenge Stan. "You're on!"

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel said raising the stakes. "I like those odds!" He then notice Soos didn't have a shirt. "Whoa! What happened to your shirt?"

"Long story, dude." Stan didn't want to know, so he let it go. Dipper then got in front of the boat and said to everyone, before he took a picture. "All right. Everybody get together, say "Fishing"."

"Fishing." They all said as they took a picture. The rest of the day, Stan tried to cheat the bet he made with the twins. Stan telling them jokes from the joke book. Dipper catching a fish with his Eevees help. Stan and Mabel stealing a big fish from another family, but this the lake police chase them around the lake. After they lost the lake police they hit something in the water. Dipper and his Eevee looked at Mabel and her Eevee and said. "What was that?" They didn't know it, but they hit was the real Gobblewonker, but they didn't care. They had fun with their Grunkcle and that was more rewarding than a photo contest would ever be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Head-Trainers

A few days later the twins and their Pokemon were watching a tv show called Duck-Tective. On the tv the constable said to Duck-Tective as he saw the crime scene. "I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My man have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident." He points to the man crushed in the phone booth. He wasn't and Duck-Tective knew it. Duck-Tective quake at the Constable, as the subtitles said. "Accident, constable? Or is it… MURDER?!"

"WHAT?!" The Constable yelled in surprise, as it left on a cliffhanger and went to commercials. Mabel was impressed and said to her Eevee. "That duck is a genius." Her Eevee nodded at her trainer. Dipper and his Eevee rolled they eyes and Dipper said. "Eh, It's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground."

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-Tective?"

"Not just me, Eevee too. We have very keen power of observation. Right Eevee?" His Eevee pointed at himself and nodded yes, but then he pointed to Dipper and nodded no.

Dipper gave him a look and said. "I'll prove I have great observation skills, watch." He then got close to Mabel and said. "For example, just by smelling Mabel breath, I can tell that you have been eating…" He sniffed the air. "An entire tube of toothpaste?" It wasn't just Mabel. Her Eevee and Wishiwashi both eating it to and they all had sparkly mouths. "It was so sparkly." Dipper then looked at his Eevee and hit still nodded no, on his keen observation skills.

He was going to say something to his Eevee, but Soos said as he entered the room. "Hey, dudes! You'll never guess what Helioptile and I found!" Dipper was the first to speak. "Buried Treasure!" Mabel was going to say it to, but she was a little slow.

Soos then said, as they followed Soos to the room. "So we were cleaning up when we found this secret door hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy-bonkers-creepy." They then entered the room and inside was a lot of Wax Figurines. Dipper Eevee then grabbed a flashlight from the living room and gave it to Dipper. He then turned it on and said. "Whoa! It's a secret Wax Museum."

"They're so life-like." Mabel said touching the one of Sherlock Holmes. Dipper then found one that didn't look every real at all. "Except for that one." It then said. "Hello!" This scared everyone, causing Dipper to drop his flashlight.

The statue picked it up and it was Stan."Ha ha! It's just me, Your Grunkle Stan!" They then ran out of the room in fear thanks to their Grunkle Stan. After they calmed down, Stan took them back to the Wax Museum with the light on and said. "Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. It was one of our most popular attractions! Before I forgot all about it." He then started to show them the Wax Figurines. "I got them all, Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, Some kind of I don't know, goblin man." He didn't know it was Larry King and Dipper and his Eevee got a bad feeling.

Stan then finished the tour. "And my personal favourite Wax Abraham Lincoln," He show off a pile of wax near an open window. "Right over-" He then realized what had happened to Wax Lincoln. "Oh, no! Come on! Who left the blinds open?! Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction." He pointed at the wax figurines and said to himself. "How do you fix a wax figure?" Mabel then got close to Stan and said. "Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" He didn't have or want one, so Mabel poked Stan's face trying to make him smile, then she had an idea. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, I'll make you a new Wax Figure from all this old wax."

"You really think you could make one of these puppies?"

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" She then show Stan the glue gun on her right arm and then her Eevee tried to pull it off. Stan then said. "I like your gumption, kid."

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you." After they round up all of the wax and put it in the Mystery Shack Parlor. Mabel was thinking of ideas with her Pokemon on what her Wax Figure would be. Dipper and his Eevee then went to check up on her. "How's it going in here?" Mabel then jumped in front of Dipper and said. "It's going great we all ready have a few ideas. She part fairy princes and part horse fairy princes." Mabel showed them a drawing of her princes idea. In front was a classic human princes, but the horse part looked like it crash threw the human princes.

Dipper's Eevee left to get that draw out of his head and Dipper said trying not to hurt her feelings. "Maybe you should carve something from real life."

"Like a waffle with big arms!" She then draw a waffle with really muscular arms and it looked mad. Dipper then said and again not trying to hurt her feelings. "Yo-kay, or you know something else, like someone in your family." Stan then came in and was wearing no pants. He then said. "Kid have you seen my pants, Golurk said they should be here?" They way Stan was looking around was inspiration to Mabel. She then looked up to the ceiling and said. "Oh muse, you work in mysterious ways." Stan watch what Mabel was doing and said to Dipper. "Why is your sister talking to the ceiling?" Dipper didn't know, so they both left Mabel and her Pokemon alone as they went to work.

It took them all day to make and paint the new Wax Figure. After they were done Mabel and her Pokemon showed Dipper, Soos and their Pokemon the wax figure. She then said to them. "I think it needs more glitter."

"Agreed" Soos said giving her a big bucket of glitter and she threw it all on the Wax Figure. Stan then came back into the room and said not seeing the Wax Figure Mabel and her Pokemon had made. "I found my pants, but now I'm missing my—" He then saw the new Wax Figure and it surprised him. "What do you think?" Mabel said to Stan and he said with a smile. "I think the Wax Museum's back in business!" They all cheered and got ready for tomorrow.

Later then night, Stan made filers for the Grand Re-Opening of the Wax Museum while watching Duck-Tective, but he turned around think someone was watching him. He didn't see anyone, so he just let it go. The next day Stan send the filers out to the people of Gravity Falls and a lot of people came to the Mystery Shack. Soos was directing traffic with corn dogs, Dipper and Wendy were hand out tickets. And all of their Pokemon were showing people to their seats, but Mabel Pokemon as they were on stage with her. Dipper then said to Wendy. "I can't believe this many people showed up."

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something."

"He bribed me." He then showed Wendy the cash he got from Stan. Wendy then showed Dipper the cash Stan used to bribed her. They both laugh and then the show was about to start. Mabel was exiled and Stan tested the microphone cause everyone to hear the feedback. He then said to the people. "You all know me, folks town doll and Mr. Mystery. Please, ladies! Control yourselves!" The ladies weren't freaking out. "As you know I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world has never known. But enough about me. Behold…" He then got ready to pull the sheet off of Mabel Wax Figure. "ME!" He removed the sheet off of the wax figure and the figuring was Stan.

Soos then play some fanfar, but only Stan, Mabel and Soos were happy to see Wax Stan. "And now a word from our own Mabelangelo."

"It's Mabel and don't forget my team." Mabel said as Stan gave her the microphone. "Thank you for coming. We made this sculpture with my own two hands and my Pokemon friends! It's covered in our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids." After she said that, the people turned away in discussed, but Mabel laugh it off. "Heh, heh. Yeah. I will now take questions. You there." She pointed to the old man and his partner from the last chapter. "Old Man McGucket, local kook and my partner Trubbish. Are the Wax Figures alive? And, follow-up question, can we survive the Wax Man uprising?"

"Um… Yes! Next question." Mabel said not wanting to talk to McGucket. The next person to ask a question was a small man that looks like an old time reporter and he didn't have a Pokemon partner. "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" Stan then said to Toby. "Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby."

"It certainly is." Stan then took over and said. "Next question." The next person was a woman wearing a modern day female reporter outfit and she had a Cinccino. "Shandra Jimenez and her partner Cinccino, a pair of real reporter. Your fliers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?" The filers did say free pizza if you came to the event, so everyone here wanted the free pizza and didn't care for the Wax Museum. They then started to riot and everyone from the Mystery Shack started to panic. Stan then said looking at Golurk and the crowd of people. "That was a typo. Goodnight, everyone! Golurk use Flash." Stan then grabbed the money as Golurk use Flash on the crowd and by the time the Flash wore off. The crowd lost side of the Mystery Shack people and their Pokemon. So they took their anger out on the things close to them as they walked away from the Mystery Shack.

Inside the Shack Dipper and his Eevee were looking out the window, seeing the crowd of people leaving. Mabel then said to Dipper. "I think that went well." That night Stan was counting the money he made in the morning. Mabel and her Pokemon was clean Wax Stan and Dipper was reading a book to his Eevee. "Hot pumpkin pie, look at all this cash. And I owe it all to one person. Stan said and Mabel though he met her and her Pokemon, but he didn't. "This guy." Stan point to Wax Stan. Mabel Eevee then hit Stan and he added. "And you guys too. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow." Stan then pushed them out of the room and they went up stairs.

In the living room Stan was watching Duck-Tective with Wax Stan and he laughs at the tv, well he hugged Wax Stan. "Stupid duck." He then got up and said to Wax Stan. "Well I'm gonna use the John. Do you need anything?" Wax Stan didn't say anything and Stan laughed. "I love this guy! Don't you go nowhere." Stan then left the room and Wax Stan feel into Stan seat. A shadow figure then appeared behind Wax Stan and draw an axe. Up stairs Dipper and Mabel had just finished brushing their teeth and was given their Eevee's a bath, while Wishiwashi was in the fish tank in the twins room. Wishiwashi then saw someone or something leave the Mystery Shack.

After their Eevee's jumped out of the bathtub, Dipper and Mabel were dry them off. When Stan screamed. "No! No! NOOOO!" They all ran down stairs and the Eevee's was still a little wet from their bath and Wishiwashi was in the living room fish tank. When they got to the living room Stan was in shock and said to the twins, their Eevee's and Wishiwashi. "Wax Stan! He's been Murdered!" Wax Stan was on the floor and without a head. The twins and their Pokemon were shocked too, so they all stand still while a grandfather clock chiming the hour. And then after Mabel fainted Stan called the Police.

The Police officer that answered the call were a big fat black man named Sheriff Blubs and A tall white man that was the Sheriff Blubs human partner, his name was Deputy Durland. And if your wondering where their Pokemon partner, they were in the Police Cruiser. Sheriff Blubs Pokemon partner was a male Pidove and Deputy Durland was a female Pidove. Once they got there Stan told them what happened. "I got up to use the John, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!" Mabel and her Eevee touched what was left of Wax Stan and said out loud. "Our expert handcrafting besmirched. Besmirched!" Dipper and his Eevee then hold them as they left it all out. Dipper then said out loud. "Who would do something like this?" Deputy Durland then said finching up his notes. "What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?"

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts- This case is unsolvable." He said doing nothing other than drinking coffee, since he got here. The Mystery Shack people were shocked and they all yelled. "WHAT!?" Stan then added. "You take that back Sheriff Blubs!"

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. Eevee and I could help, if you want." Mabel than said. "They're really good. They figured out who was eating our tin cans."

"All signs point to the goat." Dipper said and Stan also wanted them to help the police. Wishiwashi then remember the thing she saw and tried to get their attention, but Sheriff Blubs then said being rude to Dipper and his Eevee. "Well look what we got here. City boy gonna solve a big mystery with his fancy computer phone." Deputy Durland then started chanting city boy over and over. As they were having their fun, they didn't see Wishiwashi and the Eevee's getting ready to blast them out of the Mystery Shack. "You are adorable." That was the last thing Sheriff Blubs said, before Wishiwashi and the Eevee's blasted them out of the Mystery Shack and into their car. Sheriff Blubs land on the car horn and it woke up Golurk. Golurk saw them and instead of blasting them with Flash Cannon, he just pushed them back to town. Inside the Mystery Shack Dipper then said to his Eevee. "What are you doing!? We could be arrested now!"

"Kid relax the police in this town don't really care what people do around here. Heck I have stolen doughnuts from the police station five times now. But on the very rare occasion they do their job, but not tonight." Stan said trying to calm Dipper down. "Ok, but Eevee and I will find the person who did this and get back that head. With Mabel and her Pokemon help of course." She nodded yes to Dipper request. "Then will see who's adorable." Dipper said before sneezing like a kitten. Mabel then said. "Aw you sneeze like a kitten." Dipper gave her a look well Dipper Eevee tried to hold back the laughter.

The next day Dipper and Mabel close off the area with some home made police tape out of toilet paper. "Wax Stan has lost his head and were going to be the one to find it." Dipper said as he was looking over the list of suspects. The people from the event yesterday. Mabel was taking pictures of the crime scene, well their Eevee's were looking outside where Wishiwashi saw something or someone leaving the Mystery Shack. "There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could be any one of them." Mabel then gasp and said. "Even us."

"In this town anything is possible, ghosts, zombies- Could be months before we find our first clue." Dipper said looking through the Journal. Mabel then saw some tracks with a hole in one of the shoes and said. "Hey, look, a clue!"

"Footprints in the shag carpet."

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them, and they're leading outside. Let's go see what our Pokemon found." Outside Dipper Eevee found the footprints and was following them. They lead him to an axe next to a bushes, but that was also the end of the footprints. Eevee grab it with his mouth and then went back to the Mystery Shack. When he got there Dipper and Mabel with her Eevee were standing next to the entrance. Dipper then said as he saw his Eevee. "Did you follow the footprints?" Eevee nodded yes. "And at the end of the footprints you found this?" Eevee nodded yes again and Dipper took the axe. "I know someone who can tell us about this." They all walk back into the Mystery Shack and asked Soos about the axe. "So what do you think?"

"In my opinion, this is an axe." He said stating the obvious. Well Dipper Eevee facepalm himself, Mabel then got an idea on who the criminal was. "Wait a minute- The Lumberjack!"

"Of course!" They both said remembering the Lumberjack from yesterday. "He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza."

"Furious engough for murder!" Mabel said and Soos knew who he was. "Oh, you mean Manley Dan? He hangs out at this crazy-intense biker joint downtown."

"Then that's where we're going." Mabel said to everyone and before they left Soos had an idea and said to to Dipper and Mabel. "Dude you guys are like The Mystery Trainers."

"Don't call us that." They then went back to their room and grabbed their stuff. After Mabel filled up Wishiwashi bowl, they left the Mystery Shack and saw Stan pulling out a coffin for Wax Stan. Stan saw the kids and said. "Hey gimme a hand with this coffin. Golurk think it's stupid to hold a funnel for a wax figure, but I want to do something small, but classy for Wax Stan." A tear ran down his face and Dipper said. "Sorry Grunkle Stan, but we've got a big break in the case."

"Break in the case!" Mabel yelled making a point. Dipper then said. "We're going into town right now to interrogate the murder." Mabel then pull out the axe they found and said waving it around. "We have an axe." Stan thought for a moment and said, not seeing Golurk walking up to them. "Seems like the kind of thing a responsible parent would want you doing. Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenger, me kids. Avenger Me!" He yelled that last part, but before they left. Golurk came up to them and took the axe away from the kids. "Golurk want are you doing that is our only piece of evidence?!" Dipper said, before Golurk said to Stan. "Golurk gol gol luck golurk!" Stan then translated for Golurk. "Golurk said. I'll hold onto the axe and I'm coming with you. No if ands or buts!" Mabel laugh went she heard buts and Dipper said. "Ok then let's get going." Golurk then pick them up and they went to town.

After a few minutes of searching they found the spot were Manly Dan was. The biker joint was called Skull Fractured and standing near the door was a tall black man with a lot of tattoos. Dipper then said as Golurk put them down. "This is the place, Mabel do you have the fake IDs?" She nodded yes and hand him one of them. Dipper looked at them and said. "Here goes nothing." At the front entrance of the biker joint, the man with the tattoos said looking at an ID. "Sorry, but we don't serve minors." He wasn't talking to The Mystery Trainers. He was talking to an actual minor. The minor got mad and left. The Mystery Trainers then came up to the man and Mabel said showing off the fake IDs. "We're here to interrogate Manley Dan the lumberjack for the murder of Wax Stan." The IDs had a picture of Dipper and Mabel, but they had googly eyes and draw on mustaches. Plus the outline had macaroni and glitter on it. But the man bought it and let them in. Golurk stayed outside and gave Dipper Eevee the axe. Inside everyone was either in a fight or waiting for a fight. Mabel even passed a guy who was knocked out on the ground. "He's resting." Mabel said to her Pokemon and they agreed with her. Dipper and his Eevee found Manley Dan, who was playing an arm wrestling game and Dipper said to Mabel. "There he is." Dipper point at Manley Dan,how was playing an arm wrestling game. "Eevee and I talk to him, you guys wait here and try to blend in, okay?"

"You got Dipping Sauce." Mabel said still being herself. She hopped onto a bar stool and then turn to face a big biker. "Hello fellow restaurant patron." She then touches him and he did not like it. Will Mabel was dealing with her own problem Dipper and his Eevee started the interrogation. "Manley Dan! Just the guy we wanted to see. Where were you last night?"

"Punching the clock."

"You were at work?"

"No, I was punching that clock!" He pointed to a clock outside that was destroyed and it said 10 o'clock. "10 o'clock. The time of the murder. So I guess you've never seen this before?" Dipper took the axe from Eevee and showed it to Dan. He looked at it and said. "Listen, little girl-"

"Hey, actually, I'm-" Dipper said, but Dan ignored him. "I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe! It's left-hand. I only use my right hand. The manley hand!" He then ripped off the arm of the arm wrestling game and started to destroy it. Dipper and his Eevee walked away slowly and went back to Mabel and her Pokemon. Back were Mabel was, she was playing with a paper fortune teller thing with the man she just met and the man just gave Mabel a number. Mabel then read his fortune. "Oh! Your wife is gonna be beautiful."

"Yes!" He was happy to hear that and was going to ask another question, but Dipper came up and said to Mabel. "Mabel, big break in the case!" They then both run out of the biker joint and meet up with Golurk. "But will she love me?" The biker said, but Mabel didn't hear him. The twins and their Pokemon then got on Golurk and Dipper said his new information, as Golurk walk down the street. "It's a left-handed axe. These are our suspects. That means all we gotta do is find our left-handed suspect and we have our killer." Dipper show them all a list of people from the event and a check box for left and right-hands. "Manley Dan is right-handed. So his off the list. Which one should we start with, Eevee?" Dipper Eevee looked ahead and found their next suspect. Mabel then said waving her arms around. "Oh man, we are on fire."

"Let's find the murderer." Dipper said and cue the montage. The Mystery Trainers and Golurk then went around town, trying to find the left-handed people on the list. They used every trick they knew to find the people who were left-handed, but everyone minus two on the list we're all right-handed. Why only two, because one guy had broken both of his arms, so he couldn't even hold the axe. But the last one was left-handed. Dipper thought about the last person and all the evidence matches to. Dipper Eevee on the other hand, felt something off. Why? Because the tracks he found just stopped, like some was picked up from a Flying Type Pokemon and the last person didn't have a Flying Type Pokemon. Dipper then said to Mabel and not seeing how Eevee was acting. "Mabel! There's only one person left in the list!"

"Of course! It all adds up. Mabel said not seeing her Eevee walking and talking to Dipper Eevee. Later that night The Mystery Trainers call the police and they all went to Gravity Falls Gossiper. Dipper Eevee still had doubts, but he pushed them aside and went along with Dipper idea. Everyone got ready to raid the building when Sheriff Blubs said to the twins. "You better be right about this, or you'll never hear the end of it."

"The evidence is irrefutable." Dipper said to Sheriff Blubs. Then after the two police officers play with their batons, they all raid the Gossiper. "Nobody move! This is a ride." Sheriff Blubs yelled at the prime suspect Toby Determined, who fell off his chair and said not hearing Sheriff Blubs. "What is this, some kind of raid?" The police officers then started to wreck the place and after a while Dipper said to Toby. "Toby Determined, you're under arrest for the murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan!"

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work." Mabel said giving Dipper a high five. But their Eevee's were looking around for any signs of a Flying Type Pokemon. Toby got up and said. "Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!"

"Then allow me to explain." Dipper said explain this theory. "You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline. But you were sloppy. And all the clues pointed to a shabby-shoed reporter who was caught left-handed!"

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." Mabel said getting a piece of newspaper and crumpling it up. Toby then cracked a smile and said. "Boy, your little knees must be sore from jumping to conclusions! I had nothing to do with that murder." The twins were caught off guard and Sheriff Blubs said. "Then where were you the night of the break-in?" Toby didn't want to answer him, but he didn't want to go to jail. Toby then show them a security tab that showed him kissing a cardboard cut-out of Shandra Jimenez. Everyone who was watching it felt gross out and Sheriff Blubs said to Toby. "Time stamp confirms it. Toby, you're off the hook, you freak of nature."

"Hurray!" Toby said with joy, even if he was just insalited. Dipper Eevee stopped looking around and then saw Dipper say to the police. "But-But it has to be him check the axe for fingerprints." They did and there were no fingerprints on it. This confused Dipper even more and before the cop made fun of Dipper again. The Eevee's and Wishiwashi blasted them, plus Toby throw the door and into their car. Golurk then picked it up and throw it up into the sky and leaving a star flash. Golurk then picked them up and they all went back to The Mystery Shack.

After dinner Dipper was going over everything they knew about the case, Mabel and her Pokemon was helping Stan getting ready for the funnel and Dipper Eevee was going to take another look at the tracks. At the end of the tracks Eevee had an idea. Eevee then went passed the bushes and saw another pair of tracks. They looked like something was crawling, but it stopped right in front of the first pair of tracks. Eevee had to go back and show his trainer, but he was to focus on the case, so he didn't listen to him.

Late in the night Stan was holding the funnel. It was full of the wax figures, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, who was holding onto the axe and their Pokemon, but Golurk, who was outside. Stan the said on the podium. "Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming. Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

"They're wrong!" Soos said jumping out of his seat. Stan then said as he and Helioptile tried to calm him down. "Easy Soos." Stan then face what was left of Wax Stan. "Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pocket in Wax Heaven." Stan then started to cry and said living in the room. "I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!" Soos was crying too and with Helioptile beside him, followed Stan out of the room. Dipper was still upset about how they lost all of their suspects. Dipper got out of his seat and walked over to Wax Stan. Dipper Eevee was also confused, he didn't know any Flying Type Pokemon that made those tracks, plus he couldn't look inside the Poke-Journal because it was locked. "Huh, those cops were right about me." Dipper said and that made Eevee mad.

Eevee then headbutted Dipper to the ground and causing one of Dipper pens to fall out of Dipper vest. Dipper turned around and looked at him. "Eevee what is the problem?" Dipper said seeing Eevee grab his pen and drawing something on the floor. The drawing showed Dipper on a very tall podium and the cops on a very small podium. Mabel figure out what Dipper Eevee was trying to say and said it to Dipper. "I think Eevee is saying. Those cops have nothing on you and you can find the Murderer." Dipper smile at his Eevee and said. "Your right Eevee we can find the Murderer and show those cops. Even if we don't have anything to go off of." Dipper then notice Wax Stan shoe. "Mabel why does Wax Stan have a hole in his shoe?"

"It so Wax Stan can connect to his stand pole thing. All the Wax Figurines have them." Dipper and his Eevee then had a thought. "Wait a minute. What has holes in its shoes and has no fingerprints." They both looked at one another and Dipper and Eevee figured it out. "Mabel! The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you?" Wax Sherlock Holmes said as he got out of his set. The Eevee's and Wishiwashi got ready to fight as all the wax figure came to life. Dipper in fear said their names. "Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" He didn't remember seeing Coolio when Stan was showing them the wax figure the last time. Coolio then said to Wax Sherlock Holmes. "What's up, Homes?" Wax Sherlock Holmes didn't answer him, but was focused on The Mystery Trainers. Mabel was freaking out so much that she didn't see a wax figure grab the axe from her hands. Wax Sherlock Holmes then said to them. "Congratulations, my two amateur sleuths. You've uncover the truth. And now we're going to bury you." Dipper, Mabel, who grabbed Wishiwashi bowl and their Eevee's tried to run away, but was pushed back to the coffin by Wax John Wilkes Booth.

Wax Sherlock Holmes then said to Dipper as he pulled out Wax Stan head from his jacket. "Bravo, Dipper Pines and his Pokemon partner Eevee. You two have discovered our little secret. Applaud everyone! Applaud sarcastically!" They did, but it sounded sincere. "Uh no. That sounds too sincere. Slow clap." They did and it sounded sarcastic. "There we go. Nice and condescending."

"But how, is this possible? You're made of wax!" Dipper said as his Eevee got ready to fight. Mabel Pokemon was doing the same as Mabel said. "Are you… magic?"

"Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" Wax Sherlock Holmes said while holding back the laughter. He then stopped laughing and yelled at them. "WE'RE CURSED!"

"Cursed. Cursed." The wax figures said together. Wax Sherlock Holmes then turned around and started to monologue. "Cursed by Lunala to come to life, whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle brought us many years ago at a Garage Sale."

"A Haunted Garage Sale, son." Wax Coolio said interrupt Wax Sherlock Holmes monologue. Wax Sherlock Holmes then had a flashback, as he continued his monologue. The Garage Sale was at a creepy run down house you see in horror movies. At the Garage Sale Stan was doing business with the men who was selling the wax figure. Stan was interested in buying them, when the other guy said. "I must warn you. These statues come at a terrible price."

"20 dollars?! I'll just take them when you're not looking."

"What?"

"I said I was gonna rob you." Stan did and brought them all to The Mystery Shack. "And so The Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day we would be the playthings of man."

"But when your uncle was asleep, they ruled the night. Wax Sherlock Holmes started and Wax Coolio said in the middle of the monologue as the flashback showed them in the daytime been used for entertainment for others and during the nighttime having their own kind of fun. "It's was a charmed life for us cursed beings. That is, until your uncle close up shop." Wax Sherlock Holmes said as admissions stopped and the wax figures were locked inside the room Soos and Helioptile found. Time went on and Stan covered the door with new wallpaper. But after 10 years the wallpaper faded away, Soos and Helioptile found it, they were set free. "We've been waiting 10 years to get our revenge against Stan. For locking us away." Wax Sherlock Holmes as he was the one who used the axe on Wax Stan in the living room. Only after the act, did he realize it wasn't Stan, but Wax Stan. Wax Sherlock Holmes grabbed Wax Stan head and then run outside. "But we got the wrong guy."

"So you guys were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real!?" Dipper said in a panic. His theory was Wax Stan was the target not Stan himself. Mabel then said to Dipper holding her Pokemon close. "You were right all along Dipper! Wax people are creepy!"

"Hold on way did you run outside, when you could have gone back to where the other wax figures were?" Dipper said as that was the last question to this mystery. Wax Sherlock Holmes then said to Dipper. "After I kill Wax Stan I felt a Pokemon close by and it was still wild."

"Wild?"

"Yes my young Dipper. When a Pokemon bonds with a human they can not be used in Poke-Cross, but wild ones can." Dipper then pull out the Poke-Journal and read it out loud. "Poke-Cross detected. I.D. Normal Type Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. When it spots an enemy, it's body transfigures into an almost perfect copy of it's opponent. No strength, weakness fighting. New Poke-Cross found, ability can turn it body part in any and use any attack it knows. Please wright into Journal 3." Dipper then got a new question. "Did you turned your hands into wings and flew back here?"

"Yes, now that you know are secret, we all will attack the 4 of you." Wax Sherlock Holmes said as he realizing Dipper Eevee was gone. "Where is your Eevee boy?"

"EEVEE!" Everyone heard Eevee yelled as he rode on Golurk right hand as it crashed through the window. As Golurk grabbed and pulled Wax John Wilkes Booth outside. Dipper Eevee jumped off Golurk right hand and used Headbutt on Wax Sherlock Holmes. Wax Sherlock Holmes then fell back onto the table, causing everything to fly all over the place, especially 1 freshly made a pot of coffee. The coffee landed right on top of one of the wax figures and he started to melt. Mabel then said as she grabbed some electrical candles. "That it! We can melt them with hotty melt things!" Dipper then took one of the candles and the wax figure back away in fear. Dipper then said as he pointed the candle to Wax Sherlock Holmes. "Anyone move, and we'll melt you into candles!"

"Decorative candles!" Mabel said as they and their Pokemon were ready for a fight. Wax Sherlock Holmes then said to The Mystery Trainers. "You really think you can defeat us?" They were 50 / 50 on their chances. "So be it, attack!"

The battle started and The Mystery Trainers were doing great. Mabel had two wax figures coming at her and one of them had the axe, but she dodge the axe swing and it cut off the other wax figure head. Wishiwashi then used Scald on the one with the axe and melt it's lower torso. Mabel was then attacked by another wax figure, but this time, she cut it arms off and it ran away. Mabel was ready to attack it again, but it's right arm wraparound Mabel throat, so got near a door and slammed it into the hand holding her. Mabel Eevee saw this and got any idea. She then hopped onto the dolly Wishiwashi bowl was on a started to shake it, like a person using a machine gun for the first time. Wishiwashi was so surprised by Eevee idea, that she was using Scald on random things. Mabel Eevee then cheered. "EEVEE!"

"WISHIWASHI!?" Wishiwashi yelled at Eevee. The shaking was making her sick and was throwing her aim off. Eevee got down and ran over to Mabel. Outside Golurk was taking wax figure outside and smashing them with his hand and feet. Inside Dipper and his Eevee were fighting together. Dipper Eevee was blocking the wax figure attacks and Dipper would finish them with quips.

"Interview this Larry King!" Dipper then cut off Larry King's head. "Jokes on you, Groucho." Groucho tried to grab the candle out of Dipper hands, but he touched the top part. Dipper then cut throw him and his Eevee then Headbutt him into the fireplace. Another one then charged right at them. They just move out of the way and it jumped right into the fireplace. "Ha! Genghis Khan, you fell harder then the…" He then looked at Eevee. "Ah, I don't know, Jin Dynasty?" Eevee didn't know either, so they just got back to fighting. Mabel and her Pokemon were kicking all of the wax figures butts, but two. One Dipper and his Eevee kicked out of the room and Wax Sherlock Holmes. Mabel saw him sneaking behind them and yelled. "Dipper, Eevee watch out!"

"Huh?" Dipper turned around and saw Wax Sherlock Holmes put Wax Stan Head on a rhino horn. "All right, let's get this taken care of." Wax Sherlock Holmes then turned his arms into wings and started to use Steel Wing. Dipper Eevee dodged it, but he hit Dipper candle. It fell to the ground and broke. Dipper then looked at Wax Sherlock Holmes and said. "Uh."

"Catch!" Mabel yelled throwing a sword over the Dipper. He caught it and started to fight Wax Sherlock Holmes. Dipper Eevee then looked outside and got an idea. "Eevee!" Dipper Eevee said as Dipper followed him. Wax Sherlock Holmes followed them and was fighting Dipper the hole time. Dipper and his Eevee made their way to the attic, when Wax Sherlock Holmes said ready to strike. "Once your family is out of the way. We'll rule the night once again!"

"Don't count on it!" Dipper said as he and his Eevee dodge it and ran outside to the rooftop. "Come back here, you brat!" Wax Sherlock Holmes said following them out to the rooftop. The all got on top of the sign and continue the fight. Dipper and his Eevee dodge his attacks, but he knocks the "S" in Shack and Dipper sword out his hands. "You really think you can outwit me. I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It enormous!" Dipper and his Eevee then climbed behind the sign and hide behind the chimney. Dipper looked back and didn't see Wax Sherlock Holmes. They both sighed in relief, but it was short lived. Wax Sherlock Holmes found them and kicked them to the floor. Wax Sherlock Holmes then grew a three eye and used Mean Lock on them. He then raised his wings and said to Dipper and his Eevee. "Any last words?"

"Uh… You got any sunscreen?"

"Got any… What?!" He then release what Dipper meant, as he started to melt. Wax Sherlock Holmes then turned around and saw the sun started to rise. Wax Sherlock Holmes turned back to normal and said. "No"

"Eevee saw the moon starting to fall, so we just need to get you outside and we could win."

"Out smart by a Eevee and his Trainer in short pants. NOOO!" He then complain as he melted and Ditto was free. Ditto saw Dipper and his Eevee and bowed for their help, before he turned into a Rookidee and left. Dipper got up and said as he brushed off the dirt. "Case closed." Dipper then sneezed like a kitten, again. Wax Sherlock Holmes laugh and said before he finch melting. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You sneezed like a kitten. This policeman were right. You're adorable." Dipper Eevee then use Shadow Ball on Wax Sherlock Holmes and he fell to the ground. Dipper and his Eevee heard the split and it crosses them out.

Back in the parlor. Mabel and her Pokemon were cleaning up the remains of the wax figure, by throwing them into the fireplace. Wax Shakespeare was say a future threat, but Mabel didn't care. She then asks the head of Wax Shakespeare. "You know any Limericks?" He didn't know, so he just said. "There once was a dude from Kentucky-"

"Nope." Mabel then throw it into the fireplace. Dipper and his Eevee then came into the room and when Mabel saw them, she said with a smile. "Dipper, Eevee! You guys are ok? You two solved the mystery after all."

"I couldn't have done it without Eevee and you and your Pokemon Mabel." Dipper said taking Wax Stan head off the rhino horn. The real Stan came into the room and saw the mess. He then said to The Mystery Trainers. "Hot Belgian waffles. What happened to my parlor?!"

"Your wax figure turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel said with a smile. Dipper then said. "I decapitated Larry King." Stan looked around and saw Golurk getting wax figures off of his feet. Stan then laughed and said to The Mystery Trainers. "You kids and your imagination."

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper said as he showed Stan Wax Stan's head. Dipper then passed it to Stan and Stan said. "My head. Ha. Ha. I miss this guy. You done good, kids! All right. Line up for some affectionate noogying." They tried to get out of it, but Stan still gave them some. They were all having fun, until the police come back. Sheriff Blubs then said with a stupid grin on his face. "Solve the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee." He was going to regret that. As Dipper pulled out the head and said. "Actually, the answer is yes." That surprise Sheriff Blubs, so he did spit take on his human partner. Unfortunately for him, his partner was drinking coffee too and I spit take on him too. Sheriff Blubs then to control the wheel and tried to drive away, but they crashed into a tree. Everyone laughed at the cops miss fortune. Dipper then ask Mabel a question. "So did you get rid of all the wax figures?"

"We are 99%, sure that we did."

"Good enough for me." Dipper said happy the first case solved by The Mystery Trainers was done and a huge success. But the 1% Mabel and her Pokemon miss was the head of Wax Larry King, but it wasn't a problem now or anytime in the future, so they didn't need to worry about it.

_**And done. Sorry for the really long post, but December is a rough time for me. But don't worry I am fine and I will never stop working on my Fanfiction. So don't worry about it and I won't let anyone else do them, so please be patient I will get them done.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Pokemon that rocks the Mabel

**Before I start I would like to say that I'm getting bored of writing one fun story, so this story is the big sister to it's siblings. Now I forgot to mention that whenever Dipper, Mabel and their Pokemon are ever in a group. Then I will write them down as The Mystery Trainers. And if more people join the group for an adventure, then they would be included. Next piece of news. I have an idea on what Pokemon for Dipper and Mabel, so sometimes they will get Pokemon and other times the Pokemon will leave them. And one last thing. I got reviews by Shogun lord poke burst. One of them was, why didn't I use Litwick in the last chapter Poke-Cross and the other one was will someone catch the Aerodactyl, or get an egg, during the jurassic pork episode. I will now answer them. First, I plan to use Litwick and it's evolving chain in a future chapter and I am trying not to repeat any Poke-Cross the twins face in this story. Second, I will not give them any Prehistoric Pokemon, but they both will get an egg in a future chapter. If you want to learn about it go read it, because this is already too long. Now on with the story.**

It was another day at the Mystery Shack. Stan was using an old bag as an illusion scam, where if you put money in it, then the money would disappear. It was easy to figure out what really was going on with the bag, but people still fell for it. Inside the Mystery Shack, The Mystery Trainers, Soos and Helioptile were watching tv and the show called Tiger Fist and was about a tiger that got hurt and was repaired with a fist. They all were loving it and then it went to commercials. The commercial was something Soos saw before. He then said to The Mystery Trainers. "Hey look, it's that commercial I was telling you guys about."

"Are you completely miserable?" It then turned to a man who was crying and he said yes. "Then you need to meet… Gideon."

"Gideon?" Dipper said to his Eevee, who didn't know either. Mabel then asked the tv. "What makes him so special?"

"He's a psychic." The TV responded, but Mabel and her Pokemon were still confused. "So don't waste your time with other so-called Men of Mystery." The TV showed Stan coming out of the Mystery Shack Outhouse. "Learn about tomorrow today at Gideon Tent of Telepathy. So come down soon, folks. Gideon is expecting you." The TV then showed a light blue tent with a star that had an eye in the middle, on top of it. Mabel was curious and said out loud. "Wow! I'm getting all curious-y inside."

"Well don't get too curious-y!" Stan said entering the room. "Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town. I've had nothing, but trouble." An example was when Stan and Golurk were going to the mall and just as they found a great parking spot. Gideon got there first and then a crowd of people showed up, so Stan couldn't move.

Mabel was still curious and asked Stan. "Well is he really psychic?" Dipper then had an idea and said to Mabel, Soos, and their Pokemon. "I think we should go and find out."

"Never! You are forbidden from patronizing with the competition! No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon roof." Stan said before going up stairs, but Dipper found a loophole. Dipper then said to his sister. "Do tents have roofs?"

"I think we just found our loophole. Literally." Mabel said, pulling out a piece of string with a loophole. She and her Pokemon were the only ones laughing and after they were done. They all left The Mystery Shack and went to The Tent of Telepathy.

At the tent, the owner was using the same trick Stan was using earlier. Inside The Mystery Trainers took their seats and Dipper said looking around. "Whoa, this is like a bizarre version of The Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos and Helioptile." Dipper pointed at the Tent of Telepathy Soos and a shiny Helioptile. Soos and Helioptile both gave them looks. Then the show was about to start. Mabel and her Pokemon were getting excited. Music then started and Dipper said to his Eevee. "Let's see what this monster looks like."

"Ee." Mabel Eevee said as she wanted them to be quiet. The spotlights then showed a real big shadow walk up to them. Then the curtains pulled back to reveal a very small little kid. He was wearing a blue suit with an American pine, a cape with the Tent of Telepathy mark in it, also a green bolo tie and his hair was bigger than his head. He then said to the crowd. "Hello America! My name is Little Gideon."

"That Stan mortal enemy?" Dipper said to his Eevee and he was just as confused as Dipper. Mabel then said to her Eevee. "But he's so… "Widdle"!"

"Before I started I would like for you all to meet Buneary, my Pokemon partner." Then a brown rabbit with a yellow lower half and on the top of its ears and one of them was down. Jumped onto the stage and then stood behind Gideon. When Mabel saw Buneary she immediately grabbed the Poke-Journal from Dipper and read it to herself. "Buneary, the rabbit Pokemon. The reason it keeps one ear rolled up is so it can launch a swift counterattack if it's attacked by an enemy." Gideon then started to talk again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! Such a gift! I had a vision. I predict you'll soon all say "Aww!"." Buneary and him turned around and then Gideon gave them a cute face look and Buneary used Baby-Doll Eyes. It made the crowd say "Aww", but The Mystery Trainers, as Dipper and Mabel talked about it. "It came true!"

"What? I'm not impressed."

"You're impressed."

"Hit it, Dad!" Gideon said as his dad who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sombrero, started to play music from the piano. He then took off his cape and threw it into the crowd. A woman caught it, but other women wanted it to, so they started to fight for it. Gideon then started to sing as Buneary started to jump around the stage. **(Time out, before I write the singing part. I would like to say that when I do it, it will look like this. ****(song) Time in) **(Oh, I can see what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it innate ability. Where others are blind, I am future-ly inclined. And you too could see if you were "Widdle" ol me.) Gideon stopped singing and said grabbing his bolo tie. "Come on, everyone, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!" Everyone and their Pokemon got up, even The Mystery Trainers. This surprised Dipper and their Eevee, because they didn't want to get up. Dipper then said to the Eevee's as they gave Gideon a mean look. "How did he…?"

"Keep it going!" Gideon said, just before he started to sing again, but this time he pointed at the crowd. (You wish your son would call you more.)

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" A very old and lonely woman said as she petted 1 of the 2 cats she brought with her. (I sense that you've been here before.)

"What gave it away?" Sheriff Blubs said wearing a t-shirt that had Gideon on it and was holding a lunchbox, a cup, some flags and some dolls and they were all Gideon brands. Dipper and his Eevee both saw the scam artist he was and Dipper said out loud. "Come on."

(I'll read your mind, if I'm able.) Gideon singed, as he made his way to Mabel and her Pokemon. (Something tells me your name Mabel.)

"How did he do that?!" Mabel said, forgetting she was wearing a sweater with her name on it. Dipper gave her a look and Gideon finched his song. (So welcome all ya. To The Tent of Telepathy. And thanks for visiting… "Widdle" ol me) The stage then showed a big sign with Gideon's name on it.

After the show The Mystery Trainers left and Dipper said to Mabel. "Man, that kid is an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous!"

"Oh, come on. His Pokemon and dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair? It was all like whoosh!"

"You're too easily impressed"

"Yeah, yeah!" As they all walked away laughing, Gideon was spying on them, more specifically Mabel. The next day Dipper and his Eevee were having a break from work and then Mabel came up to Dipper and his Eevee. "Check it out, Dipper, Eevee! I successfully bedazzled my face." She then blinked and it hurt. Before Dipper said anything, her Eevee came into the room and pushed her into Wishiwashi's fish tank. Wishiwashi then removed all the things on her face.

After Mabel used a towel to dry off, someone rang the doorbell. Mabel then ran to it and when she opened it, Gideon was on the other side. And he said with a smile to Mabel. "Howdy!"

"It's "Widdle" ol you."

"Yeah, my song's quite catchy. I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head!"

"You mean this one?" Mabel then laughed, which made Mabel Eevee come over. When she saw it was Gideon, she just growled at him. Gideon then backed away from Mabel and she looked at her Eevee and said. "Eevee stop that right now. I'm sorry. She does not normally act like this."

"It's ok and if I may say about your laughing. What a delight! When I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, "Now there's a kindred spirit. Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life."."

"That's totally me!" Mabel laughed again, but this time she coughed some of the things that Wishiwashi removed. They land on Gideon, but they land on his collar and make it shine. Gideon then said with a smile. "Enchanting, utterly enchanting."

"Who's at the door?!" Stan yelled in a different room. Mabel still wanted to talk to Gideon. So she yelled to Stan. "No one, Grunkle Stan!"

"I appreciate your discretion. Stan's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet."

"Gideon!" Mabel said before she started laughing. Gideon then stopped her laughter and said. "What do you say we step away from here and chat a bit more? Perhaps in my dressing room?"

"Oh makeovers!" Mabel said before she started to leave with Gideon. But her Eevee got in front of them and growled at Gideon. Mabel then said to her Eevee. "Eevee stop, I am not in danger. Do you want to come with us?" Mabel Eevee did love hanging out with Mabel anytime of the day, but she didn't like Gideon, so she just growled at him again. Mabel signed and said. "Fine then please go back to the house?" Mabel Eevee didn't move. "Now!?" Mabel Eevee then left and Mabel felt sad. Gideon didn't care and took her to his dressing room. When they got there Gideon opened the door and inside was a lot of pink things. "Do you see something you like? Cause I do." Gideon said looking at Mabel, but she wasn't paying attention. Mabel still felt sad. Mabel was always with her Eevee, so she felt like a piece of heart was missing. Mabel then said. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"What's wrong?"

"I just missed my Eevee. I normally do things with my Pokemon." Mabel said and Gideon got an idea. "Do you wanna play with my Pokemon?"

"I would love to, if you don't mind."

"Anything for you, Mabel." Gideon then left and came back with Buneary at his side. When Buneary saw Mabel, she ran over and jumped into her hands. Buneary then was going to say something, but she saw something behind Mabel and she then went quiet. Mabel didn't notice how Buneary was acting, so she just said. "Oh aren't you friendly."

"Yes, she is." Gideon said smiling at the thing behind Mabel. During the makeover Mabel was playing with Buneary and Buneary loved it. After the makeover Gideon returned Mabel to The Mystery Shack. In The Mystery Shack Dipper was going over the journal and his Eevee was sleeping next to him. Mabel then said to Dipper, showing him her fake fingernails. "Hey, Dipper, what's going on?"

"Whoa! Where have you been, what's going on with those fingernails and what did you do to your Eevee?" Dipper said get the fake fingernails away from his face. Mabel then said to Dipper. "Nothing. I was hanging out with my new pal Gideon and Eevee didn't like it. I don't know why. He is one dapper little man."

"Maybe she knows something about Gideon that makes her dislike him."

"I'm sure he's fine, besides he seems trustworthy to me."

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head."

"Oh, leave him alone. You never wanna do girly stuff with me. You, your Eevee, Soos and Helioptile get to do boy stuff all the time."

"True, but what all those times you and your Eevee did all of those makeovers to one another?"

"They were fun, but it was mostly me doing the makeover on Eevee. This time I was getting one, instead of doing it. And besides if Eevee doesn't want to hangout with me and Gideon, then I will hangout with him and his Buneary."

"Uh… Mabel?" Dipper said pointing behind her. Mabel turned around and saw her Eevee next to the stairs. Mabel tried to speak to her Eevee, but she stuttered. Mabel Eevee then went back up stairs and Mabel ran over to the stairs. Mabel then ran to the staries and when she got there. She saw water on the stairs and she realized that she made her Eevee cry. Dipper then gave her a hug, because he knew how much Mabel loved her Eevee and how she never liked to see her Eevee cry. Soos came into the room and was going to ask Dipper if he wanted to explode Hot Dogs in the microwave one at a time with their Pokemon, but he saw what was happening and quiltely backed away.

The next day, Mabel was with Gideon and his Buneary at Gideon factory. She was still in pain, because her Eevee stopped being around her in the house. Gideon didn't know she was sad, because she was wearing a mask of happiness and he believed that he knew what was going on inside her mind, even if it wasn't true. Mabel then said looking at the view. "Whoa, the view from your family factory is nuts! Good thing we both bought our..."

"Opera glasses!" They both said at the same time, as they looked around the town. Gideon then said to Mabel. "Mabel, when I'm up here, looking down on all them little ol peoples, I feel like I'm king of all I survey." When he said that last part, a dark aura surrounded him and it caused Buneary to shake in fear. Mabel did feel, Buneary shake and heard what Gideon said, so she just backed away slowly from Gideon. Gideon didn't notice Mabel was feeling uneasy, so he said. "I guess that makes you my queen."

"What!? You are being so nice to me right now! Quit it!" Mabel said not wanting Gideon to be anything more than a friend. Gideon then said, making his move. "I can't quit it. I'm speaking from the heart."

"From the where now?"

"Mabel, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close…" He then moved closer to Mabel and touched her hair. Mabel removed his hand and said. "Look, Gideon, I, um…" Gideon then tried to touch her hair again, but she pushed it away again. "I like you a lot, but let's just be friends."

"At least give me a chance. Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"A play date? A shopping date?" Mabel asked hoping it was one of them, but Gideon wanted a real date. "It'll just be one little ol date. I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Mabel still didn't want to go on a date with Gideon, but he gave her a "How can you say no to that face?" face and it was working. Mabel then said to Gideon. "Ok then… I guess."

"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!" Gideon said before he hugged her. She then said feeling something off. "Are you sniffing my hair?" Yes he was, so that creepy Mabel out a little and she then went back to The Mystery Shack. After a while Mabel was playing a video game with Dipper as their Pokemon watched them. Mabel also told Dipper about her date with Gideon. Dipper then said to Mabel. "So you're going on a date with Gideon?"

"It's not a date-date. It just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you."

"Pfft! Yeah right. I'm not that lovable." Mabel defeated Dipper's character. Dipper then said to Mabel. "Okay, we agree on something here." Mabel then said to her Pokemon. "Did you see that Wishiwashi?" Wishiwashi nodded yes. "Did you see that… Eevee?" Mabel said looking at where her Eevee normal is when they are in the living room. But her Eevee was still mad at her, so she didn't want to be in any room with Mabel. Mabel knew that and it was killing her inside. Dipper was going to say something, but the doorbell rang. Mabel then slapped on a happy face and went to the door. After she opened it a white horse poked its head inside and it surprised her. She then looked up and saw Gideon and Buneary writing it. He then said to Mabel. "A night of enchantment awaits, milady!"

"Oh boy." Mabel said, thinking he was going a little too far. After they left Mabel Eevee looked out the window in the twins room and felt sad. Dipper then entered the room and saw Mabel Eevee looking sad. Dipper then said to her. "Eevee if you miss Mabel then why don't you just go with them?"

"Eevee!" She yelled at Dipper and he knew that she didn't tell Gideon and she felt like something was wrong with him. She tried to tell Mabel. But they both knew that Mabel trusted her judgment, even if it was terrible with people. Dipper signed and said to her. "Ok. If you need anything, let me know." Dipper then left the room and then Mabel Eevee went over to one of Mabel scrapbooks. She then opened a scrapbook full of happy times with her and Mabel.

At the restaurant Gideon brought the horse inside and everyone inside was looking at Gideon, Buneary and Mabel. Mabel then said to Gideon while looking around. "I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here."

"Well people have a hard time saying no to me." Gideon said as he put his feet on the table. Now normally the owner hates it when someone puts their feet on the table. The owner then went over to Gideon, but instead of asking Gideon to put his feet down, he said. "Ah Mr. Gideon! The feet on the table! An excellent choice."

"Jean-Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?"

"Yes, Yes! Very good!" He said looking at the ceiling, before he left them. Mabel then said looking at the forks in front of her. "I've never seen so many forks. And water with bubbles in it? Ooh-La La! Oui oui!"

"Oh, parlais-vous Francais?" Gideon said and Mabel said to Gideon. "I have no idea what you're saying."

At the same time as Mabel's date. Soos, Helioptile, Wendy, Cubchoo, Dipper and his Eevee were in the gift shop part of The Mystery Shack, when Stan came in with his relax clothes on and a newspaper that had a Gideon, Buneary, who were doing poses and Mabel, who was surprised on it. He then said to everyone. "Hey! Hey! What the Jekyll is Mabel doing in the paper next to that greasy pickpocket Gideon!?"

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Wendy said show Stan her text message from her friend about the date. Stan then said that in disbelief. "What!? That little shyster is dating my great-niece!?"

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Man-ideon? Gide-abel? Ma-gid-bel!" Soos said as he and Helioptile were reading a magazine about Mabel and Gideon. Stan was mad and left the room to change into his business clothes. Dipper said to him. "I didn't know! I didn't hear about it! And plus, I told her not to!"

"Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house! This is going to stop right now! Golurk follow me! I may need your strength." Stan said as he went out to door and got into his car. Golurk followed him and inside the Mystery Stack. Soos was hoping Stan walked into a closet instead of the real door, but it was the real door. Later Stan and Golurk arrived at Gideon's house. How do know it's his house, because it has a billboard in front of it with Gideon on it. Stan then said, knocking at the door. "Gideon, you little punk! Open up!" No one answered and Stan saw a sign that said "Pardon This Garden." Stan then said swiping the sign. "I will pardon nothing!" Gideon dad Buddy, then opened the door and said to Stan. "Why, Stanford Pines, what a delight."

"Out of my way Bud, I'm looking for Gideon."

"Well I haven't seen the boy around, but since you're here, you simply must come in for coffee." Bud then pushed Stan inside of his house. Stan was trying to stay on topic, but was distracted by the things in Gideon house, especially a sad clown painting. Bud then brought coffee over to Stan. "Now I hear your niece and my Gideon are… Will, they are singing in harmony lately, so to speak."

"Uh, Yeah, and I'm against it."

"No, no, no, I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, The Mystery Shack and The Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too—" Bud said as they walked around the house and Stan saw a picture of himself in front of a dartboard. Bud removed it and started talking again. "—long! Yes we have. This is our big chance to brush aside our rivalry and pool our collective profits, you see." Stan did see it and after he opened a cast register, he said. "I'm listening." Golurk then signed knowing Stan was falling right into a Gideon plan.

At the restaurant, Gideon was telling stories about his experience with his fans. Gideon was having fun, but Mabel was not. All this time Gideon was telling about himself and just himself. Plus she was still hungry. Thanks to Gideon ordering her a live lobster and she didn't want to kill and eat it. Gideon then said to Mabel. "Mabel, tonight's date was a complete success, and tomorrow's date promises to top this one in every way."

"Whoa, whoa, you said just one date. And this was it!" Mabel said, because in her mind this date was a failure, plus she still didn't see him as a boyfriend. Gideon looked up and said. "What a surprise! A red crested south american rainbow macaw!" Then a big parrot came to their table and it freaked Mabel out. As she pulled her lospeter closer to her, the parrot said to Mabel. "Mabel… will… you… accompany… Gideon...to… the… ballroom… dance… this… thursday!" It then coughed up an invitation to the dance. Mabel was going to say no, but everyone in the restaurant came over to their table. All thought they were cute together, but they all missed the part where all Gideon talked about all night was himself and never asked Mabel questions about herself. Gideon picked up the invitation and said to Mabel. "They're expecting us. Please say you'll go."

Buneary jumped up and tried to pull down the curtains. Why because she knew if Mabel saw the crowd of people then saying no would be even harder for her. But something grabbed her and threw her right down onto her seat, so Mabel didn't notice Buneary, but she did notice the crowd of people. She then said to Gideon. "Gideon. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because she heard the crowd excited, plus an old lady said she would die if Mabel said no and the doctor verified it. Mabel looked around and she gave him her answer. Mabel had just returned to the Mystery Shack and Dipper was reading the Journal with his Eevee. Dipper than said to Mabel. "Hey! How'd it go?"

"I don't know. I have a lobster now."

"Well, at least it's over and you won't ever have to go out with him again. Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?"

"BLARGH! He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!"

"Like this. "No."" Dipper said and his Eevee agaiered with him, but they didn't know that Gideon put her in a situation where saying no was like an end game boss for people with Mabel heart. "It's not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Gideon- as a friend / little sister. So I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends." That was easier said than done. The next date appeared quickly like it was a few minutes instead of 2 days, but Buneary was with them this time. Gideon said she was sick, so she could come. After the dance Gideon took her on a moonlit night boat ride. Mabel then said to Gideon. "You know, I thought dancing was going to be the END of the evening. Right?"

"Don't you want this evening to last, my sweet?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend. Buddy. Pal. Chum. Mate."

"How about soulmate?" Gideon said as fireworks went off and it showed Mabel's name in a heart. And just like last time, she didn't have the heart to say no. After she got back to the Mystery Shack, she was working on a plan that would let her go back into Gideon's friend zone without hurting his heart, but that was not at all possible. Dipper and his Eevee then came down the stairs with dirty dishes and a wet towel. Why did they have dirty dishes and a wet towel was because Mabel Eevee refused to leave the room, unleash Mabel was in it. Dipper noticed how Mabel was behaving, so he put down the dishes and towel, then said to her. "What in the heck happened on that date?"

"I don't know! I was in the friendzone! And then, before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romancezone! It was like quicksand! Chubby quicksand!"

"Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon." Dipper said, before Stan came into the room with news for Mabel and a small shirt with Team Gideon on it. "Great new's, Mabel! You have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT!?" Mabel said as her world started to break. Stan then said, not noticing Mabel freak out face. "It's all part of my long-term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt! Ugh I am fat." Mabel then started to freak out and run to the twins room. Stan thought it was about how bodies. In the room Mabel Eevee saw Mabel come in and she then left the room, but was stopped in the hallway by Dipper Eevee. As Dipper Eevee held Mabel Eevee down, Dipper entered the room and said when he found Mabel. "Oh, no. Mabel?"

"Mabel's not here. She's in Sweater Town." Mabel said and Dipper knew this was a serious problem. Mabel would only go to Sweater Town when she was real real sad and had no idea what to do. And the fact that her Eevee still hated her made, her think she should just live in Sweater Town. Dipper then said to Mabel knowing their Eevee could hear them. "Are you gonna come out of sweater town?"

"No, I'm now going to live here."

"Why?"

"This whole mess with Gideon is because I didn't listen to Eevee and now I'm gonna have to marry him and Eevee even hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"What makes you say that?" Mabel said not seeing Dipper go over to where her Eevee was. He then put the scrapbook in front of her and said. "Mabel well Eevee was in this room, she was always looking at this." Mabel then pushed her head out of her and saw it was the scrapbook that was only filled with her and Eevee. Mabel then started to cry. Dipper then said to Mabel. "I know you both miss one another and I'm sure Eevee sees how sorry you are. She will forgive you, right Eevee?" That last part Mabel looked at the door and saw Dipper and Mabel Eevee standing there. Mabel Eevee then gave her trainer a hug and Mabel said returning that hug. "I'm so sorry Eevee. You were right about Gideon and I didn't listen to you. And not another Pokemon in this town could replace you and the time we had together. Can you please forgive me, please?"

"Eevee." Her Eevee said forgiving her trainer. They both then started to cry in one another impressed. Dipper then hands them a handkerchief to dry off their tears. Mabel then said to Dipper. "What am I going to do about Gideon?"

""Don't worry Mabel if you can't break up with Gideon, then Eevee and I will do it for you."

"You two will?"

"Eevee!" Her Eevee said as it joined the break up squid. "Sorry you three will?" They all nodded yes and she talked them all to the ground screaming thank you over and over again. The time for the next date for Mabel came and after Mabel showed them where to go. Dipper walked into the restaurant with his and Mabel Eevee. They then found Gideon, but again Buneary was not with him. Dipper then got his attention and Gideon said to Dipper. "Oh! Dipper Pines and the Eevee's. How are you? You look good. You look good."

"Thanks. You, uh… Look, Gideon , we've gotta talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight. She doesn't want to see you anymore. She's kind of weirded out by you. No offense."

"So what you're saying is… You've all come between us." Gideon said as a dark aura surrounded him. Mabel Eevee saw it and growled at him, but Dipper didn't notice it and said to Gideon. "You're not gonna, like… freak out or anything, are you?"

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know."

"So, okay, cool. Well, then again, sorry, man… But uh, hey, thumbs up, huh?" Dipper said as he and the Eevee's left the restaurant, but they missed seeing the dark aura around Gideon come back and was worse than last time. Outside Mabel said to Dipper while holding onto her Eevee. "How did it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?"

"Don't worry, Mabel. He's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers." Dipper said not knowing that Gideon was not taking it well and blaming Dipper and the Eevees for his break up with Mabel. At his house his rage blined him from the truth that it was forcing her to go on a date and other things he did that made her decide to break up with him not Dipper and the Eevees.

In his room, Gideon said into a mirror. "Dipper Pines and those Eevee's, you don't know what you've done." Gideon then grabbed his tie and then made everything float in the air, especially a cage that held Buneary inside of it. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" He then threw everything to the ground and his dad came into the room. "Gideon Charles Gleeful. Clean up your room this instant!" Before Gideon could say something a dark purple snake pointed its tail at Gideon dad and Gideon said. "I can buy and sell you, old man!"

"Fair enough." Bud said as he left his son's room. Gideon then turned to his shrine to Mabel behind his door. The shirn had a lot of pictures of Mabel and it proved Gideon was obsessed with Mabel. He then looked at a picture with Dipper and their Eevee in it and burned them away, because no one was going to get into the way of Mabel and his love, even if it was just a really unhealthy one sided love.

The next day outside the Mystery Shack Dipper and Eevee were playing with Soos and Helioptile. While Mabel Eevee was trying to give Mabel a makeover. After Eevee was done Mabel picked her up and said give her a hug. "I'm so glad everything's back to normal." The phone then rang and Dipper went to get it. Dipper then picked up the phone and said. "Hello?"

"Toby Determined Gravity Falls Gossiper."

"Oh, hey man. Sorry for accusing you for murder and for my Pokemon for blasting you last week."

"Water under the bridge. Say we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unusual in this here town since you've arrived."

"Oh finally. I thought nobody would ever ask. I have notes and theories." Dipper Eevee then walked in a herd Dipper said. "412 Gopher Road. And you want to take pictures of our Eevee's for the Pokemon of the month? Tonight? Got." Dipper and Eevee then went outside and said to Mabel. "Hey Mabel can I borrow Eevee for tonight?"

"Ok, but why." Mabel said and then as Dipper explained the call, someone else was in Toby's office and that someone was Gideon. Toby then said to Gideon. "There. I did your dirty work. Now it's time to pay your end of the bargain." Gideon then handed a piece of paper that had Sandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby took and was happy even if he was now part of Gideon future crimes.

That night Dipper and the Eevee went to the location and the location was Gideon factory. This gave them a bad feeling. Dipper then opened the door and said into the building. "Hello?" No one answered and then as they started to leave. The door shut and the light turned on. Their Eevee growled at the end of the room and Dipper saw Gideon. Gideon then said to Dipper. "Hello, Friends."

"Gideon…"

"Dipper Pines and your Eevee's, how long have you been living in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from us, man?"

"Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Is this about Mabel? I told you, she's not into you."

"LIAR! You and your Pokemon turned her against me! She was my peach dumpling!" Gideon said still not wanting to see it was his fault for pushing the date on her that made her want to stop hanging out with her. But since Dipper and the Eevee's were the one who broke Gideon and Mabel up. Gideon's anger was at them and not him. Gideon then grabbed his tie and Dipper said to him. "Are you okay, man?" Gideon then used his psychic powers to push Dipper into a box with Gideon dolls. Their Eevee's then were about to attack Gideon when a purple snake pushed them to where Dipper was. Dipper looked up and said to Gideon. "Bu-But you're a fake, where's Buneary and who's that Pokemon!?"

"This is my real Pokemon partner Seviper. Buneary is just for show and when it started to interfere with my date with Mabel, I put it back into it's small little cage. And tell me Dipper is this fake?" Gideon said proving her had no love of Buneary and used his powers on Gideon idea in the factory. Seviper then charged at the Eevee's with a threatening roar.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was outside with Wishiwashi, eating her hair and was feeling something bad. She then thought about how this could be relied on having Dipper and Eevee's break up Gideon and her. Wendy then came up to Mabel and said. "How's that hair tasting, buddy?"

"Wendy, I need some advice. You've broken up with guys, right?" Mabel said and she was right about Wendy breaking up with guys, but she didn't say advice. Wendy just went over all of her ex-boyfriends and the current one she forgot to break up with, but she didn't need Wendy's advice. Mabel knew she should have been the one who did the break up herself and not let Dipper and their Eevees do it for her. Mabel then said thank you to Wendy even if she did nothing and took Wendy's bike with Wishiwashi being dragged behind her. Wendy then got a call for her last boyfriend and ignored him again.

At the factory, Dipper was dogging Gideon's idea and their Eevee's were dogging Seviper Poison Tall. Gideon was laughing and showing off his true colors. Dipper then said dogging another one of Gideon attacks. "Grunkle Stan was right about you. You are a monster!"

"Your sister will be mine!" Gideon said laughing and playing with one of his dolls. Dipper then noticed a blunt object next to him. He grabbed it and Gideon was laughing with his doll, Dipper to charge at him. Seviper noticed it and was going to stop him, but Dipper Eevee fired a Shadow Ball at him. Gideon's attention was at his Seviper, so he didn't see Dipper with the blunt object until it was too late. Dipper then hit Gideon into the dust cloud made from the Shadow Ball. Seviper then grabbed both Eevees and Gideon used his power on Dipper. Dipper then said as Gideon put him into the air. "She's never gonna date you, man!"

"That's a lie! And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend." Gideon said believing his own lie over Dipper's truth. Gideon then floated Dipper to where Seviper was and Seviper was going to bite Dipper and Eevee's heads off and not that wasn't a metaphor. But unknown to him Mabel and Wishiwashi were outside and she saw what he was about to do. She then realized that Buneary was trying to warn her about Gideon's true nature and Buneary was in trouble. She will save Buneary, but her brother and their Pokemon need her now. She then burst open the doors and Seviper let them go and went into hiding. Gideon told Seviper never to show himself to people he didn't want to hurt. But Mabel saw Seviper and said to Gideon. "Gideon, we have to talk!"

"Mabel! My marshmallow! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

"I...I don't understand." Gideon said tightening his grip around Dipper. Their Eevee's then got up and well Dipper Eevee got things to help his landing, Mabel Eevee ran behind her trainer. Dipper then said to Mabel. "Uh, Mabel, this probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him." Mabel knew what she was doing and said to Gideon. "Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?"

"Really?" Gideon said, as he was planning to do the same things again to get Mabel to be his, but what he didn't know was that he broke the first rules of dating a twin and a Pokemon trainer. And the first rule of dating a twin is never attack the twin's sibling and the first rule of dating a Pokemon trainer is never attack their Pokemon. Mabel then removed his tie and Gideon's power was gone. Dipper then fell onto Eevee landing zone. Seviper then jumped out of hiding and Wishiwashi blasted him with a Water Gun. While Dipper Eevee laughed at Seviper, Mabel said to Gideon. "NO! Not really! You were seriously attacking my brother and our Pokemon! What the heck!?"

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon said to Mabel and she threw it to Dipper. Dipper caught it and taunted Gideon. "Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Seviper got up and got seriously made at Dipper Eevee, because no one laughs at him. Gideon and Seviper then charged at them and they all fell out the window and went over the cliff. "Dipper! Eevee!" Mabel said as the tie landed next to her and when she saw it she knew what to do. As Dipper, Gideon and their Pokemon fight on the way down. And just as they were about to hit the ground. Mabel used the tie to levitate them and used it to bring her and her Pokemon down the ground safely. She then said to Gideon before she let them go. "Listen, Gideon, it's over I will never, ever date you. And I will save Buneary from you even if it takes me all summer." She then let them go and smashed the tie against a rock. Gideon then said as he and Seviper walked backwards into the forest. "My power. Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of "Widdle" ol me." They then gave one another a look and went back to the Mystery Shack.

At Gideons house Stan was there and Golurk was not, because he hated this plan and knew Mabel didn't want to marry Gideon. Stan then said signing a piece of paper. "Ah, this is living brother."

"From now on, it's all name brand foods and clown paintings." Buddy said as Gideon returned home. Buddy then said to Gideon. "Well, hey Gideon, Look who I-" He didn't finish as Gideon went over to Stan and said. "Stanford Pines, I rebuke thee. I rebuke thee."

"Rebuke? Is that a word?"

"The entire Pines family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!"

"What, you got a word-a-day calendar or something?"

"B-But, sunshine. What about our arrangement with Mabel and the-" Buddy said, confused why Gideon would change his plan to marry Mabel and the other half of his plan. Gideon then said to Buddy like he was the dad and Buddy was the child. While Gideon was silincing his dad, Stan knew this deal was over and took the clown painting before they noticed he was gone. Stan returned to the Mystery Shack, found a spot of the painting and then said as he saw how the Mystery Trainers looked tired. "What the heck happened to you two?"

"Gideon." They both said and Stan undrestanded. He then said to the Mystery Trainers. "Yeah, the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family. I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something." They all laugh and think without the tie, Gideon was just a really small kid with anger management problems. However they were very wrong.

In the Gideon room, Gideon made a model of the Mystery Shack. A Mabel that he thought was still in loved him and her family was in the way. A Stan that he didn't worry about. And a Dipper that mocked him for losing his tie and powers. Gideon then put all of the modals down and closed a Journal that was like what Dipper had, but this one had a two instead of a three. Gideon then laughed like the crazy person he was and Buneary was in her cage. She then pulled out a picture of her and Mabel during their Makeover scion. Even if it was a part of Gideon's plan to have Mabel as his own. Buneary enjoyed her time with Mabel and she hoped Mabel would find a way to save her for Gideon and his Seviper.

**And done. Sorry for the really long post, but I was working on a new fun story called PokePhantom a Pokemon and Danny Phantom story. With these PokeFalls, PokePhantom, I will write them both in order of PokeFalls then PokePhantom, so please be patient and I will update this story in time. Also don't worry about Buneary the Mystery Trainers will save her from Gideon in a later chapter.**

**Goodbye and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Ghost Types Inconvenient Store

**Before I start I would like to answer some reviews. First, you guys can stop waiting in this chapter, Dipper will get a Ghost type Pokemon, but you'll have to read it to figure out what I picked. Second, there will be no Pokemon in the Mindscape. It's like a dream and no Pokemon lives in dreams. Third, Waddles will still be a pig and not a Pokemon like Tepig. Because Mabel still gets him from the farmer. Four, the twins Eevee will not be a duo Eeveelution. Like if Dipper Eevee could evolve into a Glaceon then Mabel Eevee could evolve into Flareon. Five I would like ideas for new fun stories, but don't think I will automatically make one. I may or may not make it. Now on with the story.**

Another day at the Mystery Shack and everyone was doing their normal things. Soos was fixing things with Helioptile. Wendy was reading a magazine and Cubchoo was asleep on her lap. Mabel was giving her Eevee and Wishiwashi a makeover. And Dipper was reading the Journal with his Eevee. Dipper then said to Mabel. "Mabel do you believe in ghosts?"

"I believe you're a big dork." Mabel said and both Eevee's and Wishiwashi laugh a little. Stan then entered the room and said to everyone. "Soos! Wendy!"

"What's up, Mr. Pines?" Soos said run up to Stan. Stan then said to his employees. "I'm heading out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?"

"Yes, sir." Soos said and Wendy said. "Absolutely not."

"Ha ha! You stay outta trouble." Stan said as he left the Mystery Shack. "Hey, guys, what's this? A secret ladder to the roof? " Wendy said as she picked up Cubchoo and removed a sheet that was covering the ladder. Soos was starting to freak out a little, but the twins weren't. Wendy and their Pokemon decided to go onto the roof. On the roof was a lounge chair, an umbrella, a cooler and a bucket of pine cones. Dipper then said to Wendy. "Did you put all this stuff up here?"

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, every day." Wendy said as she threw a pine cone at the totem pole. Dipper and Mabel then tried it, but they were missing the target. Dipper then tried one more time, but it hit a car and made the car alarm sound. "Jackpot! High five." Wendy said and Dipper turned to face her. This was the first time Dipper got a good look at Wendy and it was like he got hit with an Attract. "Don't leave me hanging." Wendy said kind of break the Attract and Dipper gave her a high five. A car with Pokemon in trailer, then pulled up and Wendy said. "Hey, it's my friends."

"WENDY!" Her friends yelled and she said to the twins. "Uh, you guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this, are you?" Dipper did a my lips are sealed sign and Wendy did the same. Then she left with Cubchoo and her friends. Dipper said as he was really excited. "Later, Wendy. *Laughing* Good times."

"Uh-oh!" Mabel said and she and their Pokemon knew what just happened to Dipper. Dipper then looked at them and said. "What?"

"Somebody's in love!"

"Yeah, right. I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her." Dipper said and did exactly that in the middle of the night. "Uh-oh." Dipper releasing he had a crush on Wendy. The next day the twins and their Pokemon were in the Mystery Shack gift shop. Mabel and her Pokemon were having a random dance party for no reason with Wendy and Cubchoo. While Dipper was writing "I am pretending to write something down." on a sheet of paper. Dipper Eevee knew Dipper was just watching Wendy. "Dipper." Wendy said and that surprised him and caused his Eevee to laugh at his trainer little freak out. Dipper then regained his composure and said. "Yes, Wendy?"

"Aren't you gonna get in on this?"

"I, uh, don't really dance."

"Yeah, you do. Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do… The Lamby Dance." Mabel said and Dipper said to Mabel a little embarrassed. "Now is not the time to talk about The Lamby Dance."

"Lamb Costume? Whoa! Is there, like, little ears and a tail, or…?" Wendy said to Dipper and he was embarrassed to speak, so Mabel spoke for him and showed a picture of young Dipper in a lamb costume. "Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing." Both Eevee looked at it and while Mabel Eevee thought it was cute, Dipper Eevee was holding back their laughter. Then Wendy looked at the clock and said. "Hey, look at that. Quitting time. The gang's waiting for me." She then picked up Cubchoo and just before she left Dipper said to her. "Hey, wait, uh, maybe I could- or we could come with you."

"Ooh, I don't know. My friends and their Pokemon are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?"

"We're 13, so technically a teen."

"All right. I like your moxie, kid. Let me get my stuff." Wendy said as she left them alone. Mabel then asked Dipper. "Since when are we 13? Is it a leap year?"

"Come on Mabel. This is our chance to hangout with, you know, cool kids and you know Wendy."

"We knew it. You love her." Mabel said and then started to say love over and over again. "Oh hey, what's that?" Dipper said pointing behind her. Mabel turned around and saw nothing. Because it was a trick. Dipper then pushed all of her hair to the front of her face. "Eevee?" Mabel Eevee said to Wishiwashi, wanting to know if she would join them. "Wish." Wishiwashi said, as she had something else to do tonight.

Outside 5 teenagers and their Pokemon were waiting for Wendy and Cubchoo. Two male teenagers were holding one the other male teenager upside down and their Pokemon two Toxtricity with different colors were doing the same to the guy, who was upside down Munchlax, as both were getting hit with Jelly beans by the same male teenager and his Loudred from chapter 1. And the last one was, a female teenager was recording it with her phone and her Pokemon Charjabug was charging up her trainer's phone. Then a jelly bean hit the male teenager, but it was Wendy not the other guy.

"Wendy." They all said and Wendy said to them. "Hey, guys, these are my plas from work. Mabel, Dipper and their Eevee's."

"I chewed my gun so it looked like a brain." Mabel said before she showed them the gun. "She's not much for first impressions, unlike this guy!" Dipper said, pointing to himself. But that just made things awkward. Dipper Eevee face palmed himself thanks to his trainer introduction. "So are you like babysitting or...?" The guy with the heart hood said. Wendy then said to him. "Come on, Robbie. Guys, this is Lee, Nate and their Toxtricity. Tamberi and her Charjabug. Thompson and his Munchlax. And Robbie and his Loudred. You can probably figure them out."

"Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower."

"Oh, you mean the big muffin." Dipper said to Robbie and he said to Dipper. "Um, it's a giant explosion." They all looked at the water tower and Robbie was trying to make an explosion, but he made the top too short and the bass too big. So it looked like a muffin instead. Everyone got the same idea as Dipper and laughed a little. Robbie ideadly started to hate Dipper.

Dipper then said to the teenagers, as he grabbed the Poke-Journal. "Oh cool Pokemon you guys have. What are they? Let's see here we go. Loudred, the Big Voice Pokemon. The shock waves from its cries can tip over trucks. It stamps its feet to power up. Toxtricity, the Punk Pokemon. Toxtricity has two forms. Amped Form and Low Key Form. Amped Form, When this Pokemon sounds as if it's strumming a guitar, it's actually clawing at the protrusions on its chest to generate electricity.. Low Key Form, it has an electrical organ on its chest. While generating electricity, it fills its surroundings with what sounds like the strumming of a bass guitar. Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. It stores food beneath its fur. It might share just one bite, but only if it really trusts you. Ew. And last but not least, Charjabug, the Battery Pokemon. Its body is capable of storing electricity. On camping trips, people are grateful to have one around."

"What's this?" Robbie said taking that Poke-Journal from Dipper. "Thats mine."

"Tell you what, beat Loudred and I'll give it back." Robbie said as Loudred got in front of Robbie. "Ok let's go Eevee."

"Eevee." Dipper Eevee said as he moved in front Dipper. Robbie thought that because Dipper was a kid. His battle skill was greater than Dipper, so he didn't give Loudred an order. "Eevee use Iron Tail." Dipper said as Eevee's tail turned silver. Eevee then hit Loudred and sent him flying into Robbie. Robbie and Loudred both crashed into a tree and Dipper got his Poke-Journal back. Dipper then said to Eevee. "Thanks Eevee."

"Alright, let's hurry it up. Guys. I got big plans for tonight, huh?" Wendy said as the teen entered the car. Cubchoo then showed the Eevee's the trailer. Dipper then tried to enter the shotgun position, but Robbie beat him to it and he said to Dipper. "Sorry, kid, I'll ride shotgun, all right?" Dipper then got into the car. Inside the car was mostly ruined by the teen punching the roof and writing things in the back. Mabel was having an ok time, but Dipper wasn't. Mostly because of Mabel making fun of his crush on Wendy. He looked back at the trailer and wondered what their Eevee's were doing.

In the trailer the Eevee's were having a great time. The teenager Pokemon to pack it full of things for them. Like games and drinking soda. Mabel Eevee was playing games and Dipper Eevee got a soda from Loudred. Loudred was not like his trainer. He was inperside by Eevee battle skill.

At the Mystery Shack Wishiwashi was watching tv, when Stan came into the room. "Now lets see what on tv." Stan said as he took his spot on the chair. The tv said. "You're watching the Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel."

"This is studied, what else is on." Stan picked up the remote, but Wishiwashi used Water Gun on it. The remote then went outside. Stan looked at her and said. "You think you win, because I don't want to get up from my seat. You win, but you forget I always have help. Golurk I need your help." Stan said but Golurk wasn't home, so he didn't hear Stan call for help. Wishiwashi cracked a grin and Stan then said into the house. "Uh…? Kids I need you to go outside and get me the remote." But the kids were gone too. "Golurk, Kids?"

"Stay tuned for the Friday night movies. The Duchess Approves. Starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as The Duchess. And Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as The Risible Coxswain Southerbluggot Hampterfuppinshire."

"GOLURK! KIDS!" Stan yelled hoping someone would hear him, but no one did. And Stan forced himself to watch the movie with Wishiwashi, who was really excited to watch it. "No! Noooo!" Stan screamed as the movie started.

Then with the teen, twins and Pokemon, Wendy had made Thompson drive them to a run down convenient store called Dusk 2 Dawn. The whole area was fenced off, but that made it more fun for everyone, but Dipper and his Eevee. Wendy said to everyone. "There it is, felleas. The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn."

"Wh-Why did they shut it down? It's, like, a health code violation, or…?"

"Try murder!" Nate said to Dipper and Lee added. "Some folks died there. The place has been haunted ever since. "

"This town has such a colorful history." Mabel said to her Eevee. However, Dipper and his Eevee felt like something bad was in this store. The teen thought it wasn't real. Even if the sign on the fence says that if you trespass, then you will die. They then climbed over to the fence. Dipper and his Eevee were still not ok with all of this, but thanks to Lee, he got onto the other side. Even if it was throwing them onto the floor. As they all started to over the convenient store Pokemon saw them and it was freaking out.

Everyone watched as Robbie tried to open it, but he was struggling with it. Wendy looked inside and said. "Ho ho ho! This place is amazing."

"I think it's stuck." Robbie said and Dipper said, as he and his Eevee finally got up from Lee and threw them. "Let us take a crack at it."

"Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules." Robbie said being very rude and Wendy said to him. "Come on, leave him alone. He's just a little kid." That made Dipper sad a little, until Eevee pointed to the vet on top of the building. Dipper and Eevee nodded at one another and looked for a way up. Dipper and Eevee found a trashed can and climbed on top of it. Eevee, with Dipper help. Jumped on the roof. Dipper then jumped on to the roof and Eevee helped him up. Everyone, but Robbie was worried about them. Eevee the used Iron Tail on the vet hingis. Mabel and her Eevee cheered as Dipper and Eevee pulled the vet off and entered the building. Robbie then said, proving that he did care for Dipper. "Who wants to bet they won't make it?"

"Eevee" Dipper Eevee said as Dipper opened the door to the convenient store. Everyone of the teens and their Pokemon other than Robbie were giving Dipper and his Eevee some probes. Then the same Pokemon that saw them earlier ran to the store and tried to stop them, but when it got their Dipper had closed the door and ran to Wendy. It then fell back and saw a large cloud of black smoke behind it. It then opened the door and ran inside, but now it needed to hurry.

Inside Wendy had found the power and turned it on. Dipper then said to Wendy. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Anything we want." Wendy said and everyone started to have fun. They were having food fights. Using mints to make soda explode. Mabel then found something that was banned in America. "Oh, my gosh! Smile Dip! I Thought this stuff was banned in America."

"Maybe they had a good reason." Dipper said and his Eevee read the back of it. It did have a warning. "Warning: Please do not eat more than 2 bags of Smile Dipper month or you will see illusions." Dipper Eevee was going to say something, but was stopped by one of the teens and their Pokemon threw food at them. Dipper and his Eevee went after them and left Mabel and her Eevee alone. Mabel then opened two bags of Smile Dip. One for her and another her Eevee. Mabel and Eevee nodded at one another and Mabel poured the Smile Dip into their mouths.

A few minutes later Dipper, Wendy and their Pokemon were having ice cream and Wendy said to Dipper looking around. "Dipper, this night is, like, legendary."

"Really?"

"Just look around. The guys are bonding." They guys put ice into Thompson pants, while their Pokemon feed Munchlax ice. "I've never even seen Tambri look up from her phone this long." Tambri was texting in the corner with Charjabug charging her phone. She just looked up once in a while. "And your sister and her Pokemon seems to be going nuts for that smile dip." Mable and her Eevee had just eaten their 10 bag of Smile Dip and started to see the Smile Dip mascote. They then started to eat its candy paws. Dipper and his Eevee looked at them with horror and then Wendy said as Cubchoo was eating Wendy ice cream. "You know, Dipper, I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Dipper said as he put his ice cream onto his head. While his Eevee laughs Lee said out loud. "Hey, guys. We need more ice."

"I'm on it." Dipper said as not only his Eevee followed him, but the Pokemon from outside. As Dipper grabbed the ice from the freezer. Two hands grabbed Dipper and his Eevee. Dipper screamed and his Eevee fired Shadow Balls at the ground. One of them hit the Pokemon and sent it flying. It then let Dipper and Eevee go and then they ran after it. The Pokemon landed in the toy section and Dipper and Eevee went after it. When they got there, they didn't see any Pokemon, just toys. Dipper then said to Eevee. "Where did it go?"

"Dude what happened?" Wendy said as everyone, but Mabel and her Eevee, appeared in the toy section. Eevee gave his trainer and motion to keep quiet about the Pokemon, as he looked around. Dipper agreed, because Robbie would have made fun of him. Dipper then said to the teen. "It was nothing. Hey look. Dancy Pants Revolution, the game that tricks people into exercising."

"All right, I'm down." Lee said as the teen ran to the game. Dipper then said to his Eevee as it was next to a badly made Pikachu. "Come on we need to call Stan and have him send over Golurk. If this place is filled with ghost types, then we'll need a ghost type to fight back."

"Eevee" Dipper Eevee agreed with Dipper's statement. After they were gone, the Pikachu toy moved his head in their direction. Wendy saw Dipper leaving the toy section and said to him. "Hey Dipper. Come over here and see how bad Thompson is at this game?"

"Uh…?" Dipper was going to say something, but he and Eevee looked outside and saw a giant cloud of black smoke move closer to his place. "In a second." Dipper said and they ran to the pay phone. Dipper then tried to call Stan, but it wasn't working.

At the Mystery Shack, the phone was on the living room table. It was ringing, but Stan didn't answer it, for two reasons. Reason one, he was lazy. And reason two, he and Wishiwashi were fully invested into the movie. Dipper then hung up and they went to Mabel and Eevee. Dipper then said to Mabel. "Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I try to say anything about it to any of these guys, they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something." Mabel didn't respond to him. "Mabel?"

"Eevee!" Dipper Eevee said take a close at them. From the back they were ok, but the fount was a different story. They were on their 50 bag of Smile Dip. So in their heads they were riding dolunes with four muscly arms that shot our rainbow lasers from the mouths on the hands. Dipper then shocked Mabel and said. "Mabel! How many of these did you eat?" She made up a number. Dipper then started to freak out. Then the two hands that grabbed Dipper and his Eevee, grabbed Mabel and her Eevee.

Dipper Eevee noticed this and fired a Shadow Ball at it and it sent it flying to the toy section again. Dipper and Eevee both ran to the area and everything was the same as last time. Dipper then had an idea. He pulled out the Poke-Journal and pointed around the toy section. Then a Pokemon entei appeared, when he pointed it at the Pikachu toy. Dipper then read it outloud as Eevee got ready to fire another Shadow Ball at the Pikachu toy. "Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. It wears a rag fashioned into a Pikachu costume in an effort to look less scary. Unfortunately, the costume only makes it creepier. He got that right." That part hurt Mimikyu feelings. "Eevee." Eevee said to Dipper, happy to know his Shadow Ball coulded stop it. But Mimikyu took this chance and ran away. Dipper and Eevee ran after it, but they losted it.

They then decide to go to Wendy and tell her about Mimikyu. But after Robbie was playing with the lottery tickets. He lost his coin. He then found it next to tape on the floor. Robbie then said to everyone. "Whoa, guys, you might wanna see this." Everyone then saw the tape outline two bodys. Nate then said to everyone. "Whoa. Then the rumors are true."

"Dude, dare you to lie down in it." Robbie said and that made Mimikyu come out of hiding. Mimikyu then grabbed Robbie and threw him to the teens. Robbie then said to everyone. "What is that thing?"

"That's a Mimikyu." Dipper said and he saw Mimikyu blocking where the tape was. Dipper then got a really bad feeling about this place. Robbie got up and said to Loudred. "Loudred use Uproar." Loudred look at Robbie and sign. He then fired Uproar at Mimikyu, but nothing happened. Robbie was surprised and Dipper said to him. "Robbie, Normal type attacks don't work on Ghost Types and Mimikyu is a Ghost and Fairy Type." Mimikyu's right hand made a spiralizer and hit Loudred into the air. Then some of Loudred energy went over to Mimikyu. Robbie then said out loud. "What happened?"

"That must have been Drain Punch. A energy-drain punch." Dipper said as Loudred land inside one of the body shapes. The body shape then started to glow and a bunch of black smoke entered the store. Everyone started to feel afraid and joined together. "Minm!" Mimikyu screamed at the smoke trying to stop it, but that didn't stop the smoke. Tambri and her Pokemon were the first to fall victim to the black smoke. They surround them and throw them into a T.V. All of them started to scream and realized that they shouldn't have come inside. Wendy then said to Tambri. "Tambir, Tambri?"

"Can you hear us?" Dipper said and she couldn't. As everyone started to panic Robbie said to them. "Let's just go already!"

"Wait! I've almost got a high score." Thomson said as he and his Pokemon were hooked on the dance game. The black smoke then pushes them into the game. Thomson and his Pokemon were then hit with arrows from the game. Wendy was going to Tambri, Thomson and their Pokemon, but Robbie stopped her and said. "Forget them. Let's go!"

"No one is leaving!" A new voice said as the doors were covered in black smoke. Robbie then said to Loudred pointing at the door. "Loudred blast that cloud." Loudred tried to fight the black smoke, but nothing happened. Dipper then to the teens. "Everybody wait. Whatever is doing this has to have some kind of reason. Maybe if we could just figure out what is, then they'll let us out of here."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Robbie said and then Wendy said. "I don't know guys, maybe he's got a point."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" Lee said and now it was his and his Pokemon turn. The black smock grabbed them and threw them into a cereal box. The cover of the box was a bird with a big beck and was trying to eat them. Nate then said about to pee his pants. "Okay, okay. I'm with you kid. 100 percent, man." Then Mabel and her Eevee floated to them with a green aura round them and their eyes were white. The voice from earlier then said using Mabel to speak. "Welcome!"

"They got Mabel and Eevee." Dipper said and the teen screamed. Mabel then said to them. "Welcome to your graves, young trespassers!"

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store." Wendy said, but that didn't work. Dipper then said. "Yeah, can we just go now and leave forever?"

"Well… Okay. You're free to go." Mabel said as the black smoke cleared away from the door. Robbie, Nate and their Pokemon then ran out the door. But the black smoke was going to close onto them. However Mimikyu grabbed them and pulled them back into safety. Mabel then said to Mimikyu. "Mimikyu you know the rules and now you stand against us?"

"Wait? Mimikyu isn't on your side?" Dipper said, looking at Mimikyu. Mabel then said. "Of course. She has been trying to get you out of here since you got here." Mabel then snapped her fingers and a ghost screen appeared. On the screen Mimikyu was trying to get everyone out of the building, but the teens were ignoring her and Dipper Eevee was attacking her. Dipper Eevee now feels guilty for attacking Mimikyu. At the same time Nate and Robbie were fed up with this place. They both said at the same time. "Just let us outta here already!"

"I don't like your tone!" Mabel said as the black smoke turned them into dolls. "It begins!" Mabel said as the black smoke got closer to Dipper, Eevee, Mimikyu, Wendy and Cubchoo. As Cubchoo was in Wendy's arms, scared, Dipper Eevee fired Shadow Ball's at the black smoke and Mimikyu used Shadow Claw on it. But it was doing little damage to the smoke. It all looked hopeless, but then Golurk came crashing through the front door. Dipper then said. "GOLURK!?"

"Go." Golurk said pick then all up in his hands and then fought off the black smoke. As Golurk was fighting, Wendy said to Dipper. "What do they want from us?"

"Revenge, I guess..?"

"What did we do wrong?"

Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambri was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic and Nate and Robbie yelled at them. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah. I mean. Those are all just normal teenage things." Wendy said and that was the pattern Dipper was looking for. "Wendy, say that last part again."

""Normal teenage things?""

"Of course! Golurk put me down." Dipper said as Golurk put him down and then Wendy said to Dipper. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Mim?" Mimikyu said as she and Eevee ran to Dipper. Dipper was glad to see that they were with him and Dipper said to Mabel. "Hey ghost!" That got their attention. "I've got something to tell you. I'm not a teenager!" That calmed down the ghost and the black smoke. The black smoke became ghost type Pokemon and the ghost possessing Mabel and her Eevee showed their truth forms. Mabel was being held by an old man ghost named Pa and her Eevee was being held by an old lady named Ma. They laughed and dropped Mabel and Eevee. Then Pa said to Dipper. "Well, why didn't you say so? How old did you say you were?"

"I'm…(sigh) I'm 12, technically not a teen." Dipper said not happy to tell the truth to Wendy. Ma then explained their story. "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store."

"Always sassafrassing customers with their boomie-boxes and disrespectful short pants, so we decided to up and ban them."

"Wait? What about their Pokemon?" Dipper said to Pa and Pa said to him. "If they had Pokemon that was in a second stage evolution like that Loudred, then they were banned too, but they retaliated with this newfangled rap music!"

"The lyrics, they were so… hateful!" Ma said and in the story it was a rap music saying the old rules were stupid. "It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks. That's why we hate teenagers so much."

"But after we die, ghost type Pokemon start to use our store. And they have the same feeling about teenegers as we do." Pa said and the ghost type agreed with him. Dipper then said to them. "But they're my friends. Isn't there anything I can do to help them?"

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" Pa said and even thought Dipper knew one, he didn't want to do with Wendy watching. "Uh.. Is there anything else I can do?"

"NO!" Pa said as his rage grew and his ghost form was on fire. "Okay, okay, okay! Um, well… I do know… The lamby-Lamby dance, but, uh, but I can't really do it without a lamb costume." Pa then snapped at lamb costume onto Dipper. "Oh, well. There it is." (Well. Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do! So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy. Hi there, hi there.) Everyone watching Dipper dance was joining it, espatilly the Pa and Ma. (So march, march, march around the daisies. Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby.)

"That was some fine girlie-dancing, boy! Your friends are free." Pa said as the ghost types free Dipper friends. Dipper then said to them. "Wll, I don't think you have to worry about us coming back." All the ghosts then left and Dipper went over Mabel and she felt very sick. As that was happening, Wendy told the teens about how Dipper saved them from the ghost, but by fighting, not dancing. As the teen, Mabel and their Pokemon went to the car and trailer and Dipper saw Mimikyu leaving. He then ran up to her and said. "Wait?" Mimikyu turned to Dipper and Dipper said to her. "I'm sorry for what Eevee and I did to you."

"Kyu." Mimikyu said, understanding their actions. "Still I feel like I have to do something to make you." Dipper said and Mimikyu had an idea. She then wrapped her arms around Dipper and his Eevee and Dipper got an idea. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Mimikyu." Mimikyu said, nodding her head. "Ok. THen welcome to the family Mimikyu." Dipper said as they all walked to the car. After everyone was asleep inside the car and the Pokemon, other than Golurk were asleep in the trailer. Wendy said to Dipper. "Well, I'm probably scarred for life."

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy."

"Think I'm gonna go stare at a wall for a while and rethink everything. Hey, next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack, okay?"

"Ha, ha. Next time? Yeah, let's-let's hang out at the Shack." Dipper said as he entered the car and saw the store one last time. Wendy then drove them all home, but Golurk stayed behind. After a few minutes Pa and Ma appeared and said to Golurk while giving him a really big bag. "Here's your order Golurk, we hope to see you again." Golurk nodded and flew back to the Mystery Shack. At the Mystery Shack, Wishawashi and Stan's movie was about finished when it did a plot twist. The plot twist made them both mad and Stan threw the TV out of the window as the twins and their Pokemon came home. Stan saw them and said. "Uh… Couldn't find the remote." Mimikyu then wondered what new family she was a part of now.

**And Done. So what do you think? I hope you like it and Dipper Eevee is actually very strong. The only reason Dipper Eevee lost to Gideon Seviper was because it was protecting Mabel Eevee. He will always take the hits so nothing would hurt Mabel Eevee. **


End file.
